It's a Wonderful Life
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: Set during winter hiatus  AU : Damon wakes up after being shot married to Caroline Forbes, with a beautiful daughter and a baby on the way. Can he find a way to make this life a reality before it's too late?  Inspired by Smallville's "Lexmas".
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** T

**Couple(s):** Caroline/Damon; Mention of Delena and Steroline; Matt/Bonnie; Alaric/Vanessa

**Warning(s):** Language

**Note:** Inspired by Smallville's episode _Lexmas_, in which Lex wakes up in a different world.

Set in the Vampire Diaries (AU) during mid-season hiatus. A Late Christmas fic.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_Christmas Eve, 2011_

"Where are you?" Her voice exclaimed nervously in his ear. A loud rendition of _Jingle Bell Rock_ thickly laced in the background. Damon pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment, looking down at it skeptically before bring it back to reply.

"Oh, hey Blondie. I'm good," The Salvatore informed her with mock enthusiasm as he made his way down an abandon corridor of the old building that could ultimately lead him to his brother, "and yourself?"

"Damon, you were supposed to help me with the party," Caroline sighed, mumbling _He sounds fine, Elena_—he guessed the girl was at her side, directing Blondie to question him on his whereabouts. "What are you up to?"

_What is he saying?_ He heard Elena inquire from the other end of the receiver; a hint of worry in her voice as she spoke.

"I don't know what you mean," Damon retorted, trying his best to ignore the brunette's constant questioning. He couldn't go into whatever situation the hall led him down with anything clouding his thoughts, "I'm caroling with the rest of the council. Oh, look, Carol is about to start up _Silent Night._ Can't miss that."

"Dam—" Caroline began, the sound of a _click_ cutting her off. Damon pocketed his phone with a small smirk, eyes falling straight ahead of him at the single doorframe that stood at the end of the hall. His lips pursed into a thin line as he neared the entry, hand extending out hesitantly to push the beads dangling from the frame out of his way. This was it—no turning back.

* * *

><p><em>5 Days before Christmas Eve<em>

His eyes fluttered open; a sudden invasion of brightness blinding him momentarily to his surroundings. He slowly sat up, taking note of the warmth of sheets beneath him.

_(Where the hell am I?)_

His wondered, raising a hand to his head to massage his throbbing temple. The last thing he remembered was an old woman...and the barrel of a gun being aimed at his chest...and then a thunderous bang. Damon's eyes swept across the room; garland and miniature Christmas reefs with neatly tied red bows hanging intricately from the walls. His ears perked at the soft sound of breathing beside him. The man's eyes finally fell on the sleeping face of the form lying beside him-a peaceful smile brimming on her face.

_(What the hell is going on?)_

"Blondi—" He muttered, contemplating whether or not to wake her up. The pitter-patter of small feet cut him off as the weight of the bed shifted. A new presence waking up the sleeping blond as the mattress bounced beneath her.

"Morning!" The small child exclaimed gleefully, a familiar pair of blue eyes shining back at him.

"Woah," Damon breathed as the little girl prodded his chest with her dainty, pajama-clad foot. "Who are you?"

"Rosey, remember what I said about waking daddy up," Caroline yawned, tugging on one of the girl's blond ping-tails playfully.

_(Daddy?)_

"Yes, mommy," Rosey muttered, eyes drifting away from the stunned Salvatore to her mother. She lifted a hand and rubbed the corner of her eye with a guilty expression.

"I—I don't know what's goi—" His words were cut short when Caroline reached over and pulled his lips to hers for a short kiss. "Morning, honey," she whispered as she pulled away with an even wider smile than before. Damon stared back at her in silence, the blond oblivious to the shock he felt at the situation. He could not comprehend what was happening...if he had somehow managed to step into an episode of the Twilight Zone—or been at the end of some nasty spell gone awry. He simply could not remember. All that registered in his mind from the lead he'd followed was the sound of a trigger being pulled and an ache in his chest.

"I think we deserve your famous _Salvatore_ waffles," The blond announced theatrically rolling out of bed slowly as Rosey began bouncing enthusiastically on her knees at the news.

"What is going o—" the rest died in his throat as Caroline turned around to face them, rubbing her large tummy gingerly; her lips set in a smile.

His eyes widened at the sight. She looked breathtaking, even in her light blue spaghetti top, stretched over her _very_ pregnant stomach and pajama bottoms; with her long blonde, locks cascading down past her shoulders—a bit longer than he remembered.

"Caro—"

"Rosey, come on sweetie, let's get you dressed." Caroline called gently, extending her hand out for the girl to take.

_(What the—)_

Damon watched as the two blonde's exited the bedroom hand-in-hand.

"Daddy makes the bestest waffles ever," Rosey piped up as they exited into the hallway.

"Best, sweetie." He heard Blondie correct softly. He crawled to the edge of the bed, standing to his feet; head brimming with disillusioned thoughts and uncertainty as he took another glance around the bedroom. His hand shot down to his chest—feeling a familiar dull ache. He quickly grasped the end of his t-shirt, raising it slowly until a thin line became visible in the center of his chest—directly over his heart.

_(Scar?)_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He ran his fingers over the unfamiliar blemish, a soft fluttered vibration drumming beneath. _A heart beat!_ An image suddenly moved to the forefront of his mind of the old woman, muttering something in Latin—she'd been a witch, a powerful one at that. She must have done something, he thought as he let the hem of his shirt fall back into place.  
>The <em>thump. thump. thump<em>. making its way to his ears, drowning out all other forms of sound.

"Where am I?" Damon wondered out loud, eyes peering out into the empty hall.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

He poked his head inside the slightly open doorway of, what he discovered to be, the master bathroom. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder—not a head of blond hair in sight, he slid inside. Closing the door and locking it behind him swiftly. He paced across the cold, tile floor to the sink; placing his hands firmly on either side of it to keep him upright as a flutter attacked his stomach.

_(What the hell is going on?)_

Peering back at him was in disoriented countenance, mouth set in a slightly agape expression. The throbbing returned to his temple and he pulled open the door for the medicine cabinet and scanning through its contents. A small bottle of aspirin caught his eye and he yanked it off its shelf gratefully, shutting the cabinet door.

He almost dropped the container from shock, at the sudden appearance of another all too familiar face.

"Hello, Damon." She greeted him with a ghost of a smile.

"R-Rose?" He stammered out, caught off guard by the ghost of his deceased companion. Thoughts began forming in his head, trying to figure out how all of this was possible...how Caroline, a vampire, could be pregnant; how there could be a little girl out there calling him Daddy...how Rose could be standing behind him, reflection clear as day in the mirror. Then it hit him "Fuck! Am I dead?"

The woman shook her delicate head of brown curls ruefully. "No. You're very much alive."

Alive—his hand went up to his chest mechanically; hovering over his beating heart.

"Then how—" Damon began before another idea came to him, "Werewolf bite. I'm hallucinating."

He lowered his hands to the sink, turning the facet and rubbing his face with icy cold water; hoping to arouse his senses back in order. Closing his eyes, he cut the flow water off, hoping he'd be standing in his own bathroom at the boarding house.

"Still here," her voice echoed throughout the room. "And you're not hallucinating. No werewolf bite this time Damon...this is your life."

"Bu—ah—I don't understand," He managed to get out, brows raised at the revelation. For some reason his brain kept returning to the moment the trigger had been pulled, then the bang that sounded immediately after. And the old witch.

"No...this _isn't_ real..." Damon continued, shaking his head clear of the images, "It can't be—"

"Why can't it be?" Rose inquired softly, staring at him with a strange intensity. "It can be as real as you want it to be...all of this can be yours, if you make the right decisions."

_(Right decisions? What is that supposed to mean?)_

"I don—what do you mean?" He got out, attention drifting up from his shaking hands now gripping the edges of the porcelain sink, to return the woman's stare. "What are you talki—"

He turned on his heel, finding the space Rose had occupied now empty.

_(What now?_)

A knock jarred the sudden silence that had flooded the room.

"Honey," Caroline's gentle voice called from behind, "Are you okay?"

Damon struggled to find a reply, simple uttering a _Yeah_ before reaching out to flush the toilet.

"You didn't catch food poisoning again did you?" She asked suddenly, this time in a more worried tone.

_(Food poisoning?)_

"No, Blon—Caroline," He caught himself before calling her by the usual nickname.

"Good, because there is no way I will be able to make the drive up without you," Caroline chuckled before quickly changing subject. "And we're still waiting on your pancakes. You know how impatient Rosey can get."

Retrieving the bottle of aspirin from the sink, he made his way to the door; opening it, the very pregnant Caroline stood before him with a wide grin.

"Waffles?"

The blond rolled her eyes at him, grin faltering slightly as she spared him a knowing look. "Fine, I guess mommy can make them today," She muttered lightly, pecking him on the lips for their second kiss, before continuing, "You need to finish packing."

"Packing?"

The woman raised a brow, "Remember you were the one who wanted to wait a week before Christmas to go home for the holidays. And I don't want you wearing the same black t-shirt every day. Honey, it was cute when you looked twenty-five but you're thirty now."

"Wha—I don—ah—home?"

"Honey, you're usually more articulate than this in the morning."

Caroline swatted his chest playfully, her free hand rubbing her swollen belly before turning on the balls of her feet, retreating across the hall and down the case of stairs.

_(What is she talking about?)_

* * *

><p>It took him all of fifteen minutes to locate the suitcase designated for him. There were already articles of clothing folded neatly within—he was relieved to see they were things he might actually wear.<p>

_(Thank God for small miracles.)_

Stuffing an extra set of underwear inside he pulled the zipper shut; turning the suitcase on its side, he grabbed onto the leather handle and guided it off the bed. He found the blonds downstairs; he set the luggage down in the entryway of the dining room.

"We didn't want to start without you," Caroline informed him with a proud smile. Rosey voiced her agreement as she slide out of her booster seat, blond pigtails bouncing as she scampered across the floor. She grabbed hold of Damon's hand. She tugged at his arm, leading him to an empty seat beside her mother, urging him to sit down.

His face scrunched up as he took his seat, eyes falling on the large stack of waffles sitting on the plate before him.

_(Famous Salvatore waffles...)_

"Just the way you like them," Blondie muttered brightly, leaning over and planting a warm kiss on his cheek. "Eat up, because we're leaving in t-minus thirty minutes."

"Wher—wha—" The Salvatore looked between the blonds, stopping on Rosey as she began picking up pieces of waffles with her fingers and bringing them to her mouth; beaming from ear to ear.

_(This could be my life? Fuck—)_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Damon watched silently as Caroline helped Rosey tug on her sweater; a green, cashmere turtleneck with an obnoxious red bow embroidered in the center. He managed to make it through breakfast without a hitch—keeping his mouth stuffed with cinnamon waffles to avoid any awkward conversation.

He had to be hallucinating, because this could not be his life. Married to Caroline, who was pregnant with his child, and another one skipping about like a miniature Barbie. When he dreamt about this kind of life Elena had always been the woman he pictured himself with. _Always_. He couldn't understand why it was now Caroline.

"Babe, can you get the bags?" Blondie requested

_Thump. Thump._

Elena was it for him—he was sure of it. _Thump_. How could this possibly be his life? _Thump_. How had this happened?

"Babe?"

His mind ran through the events that had led him to this point. He had gotten a text from Stefan that he'd traced back to an abandoned building—an old woman had been inside, waiting for him with orders from his brother...she was a witch, and then _bang!_

_(The crazy witch shot me!)_

The dull ache returned to his chest. A lithe throb he ignored as he tried to piece together how that could ultimately lead him to this point.

"Damon," Caroline's concerned voice lulled him out of his train of thought. His brows raised in surprise as he realized the blond was now standing before him. Her hands moved to his shoulders, massaging them gently beneath her palms as she continued, "It's been six years since you've set foot in Mystic Falls. I think it's about time you embraced the idea of us all reuniting to celebrate in merriment."

_(Us all?)_

"Six year—"

Her blue eyes bore into his-biting softly into her bottom lip as he stared intently back at her. Another flutter rising in the pit of his stomach as her hands ran up his neck; and she cupped his warm cheeks.  
>"I know you're scared—and don't try to deny it...but I promise you, everything is going to be fine." She said under her breath so that Rosey, who was now at work dragging her Dora the Explorer suitcase across the floor to the front door, would not overhear. "Stefan wants to see his brother and niece. So we're going."<p>

"Stefan..." The name escaped his lips; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Caroline's expression softened, "He's your brother, Damon. He loves you...and he wants to see you. So we're going."

She pulled him down to her without warning, capturing his mouth in a long, loving more _intimate_ embrace. Her stomach pressed headily into him—Damon felt her smiling against his lips; and a wave of heat vibrated through his body as he found himself responding to her touch. It was something he'd never felt when he was with Elena...a certainty in the way she felt about him. She'd always been on the fence about whom it was she truly wished to be with. There was always this competition between him and Stefan, first with Katherine then the Gilbert. It actually felt kind of nice to be the primary victor, even if it was in Barbie's eyes. She offered a unique comfort to this albeit strange situation.

_(She was always the caring one...)_

Feeling a short tug at his pant leg, he pulled away languidly. He dropped his gaze to the source of the pull, not surprisingly finding Rosey staring up at him sheepishly. Her small pink lips set in a lopsided grin.

"Daddy, I want kissy too," She cooed, extending her hands out before her. After a moment of hesitance, the Salvatore scooped her up in his arms-surprised she felt lighter than she looked. The scent of strawberries flooded into his nostrils as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, placing a wet kiss on his nose.

He heard a laugh sound from where Caroline stood, watching on appreciatively before her eyes shifted to the wall clock hanging behind them.

"We should get on the road now, if we want to make it there by twelve."

Damon peered over his shoulder at the clock: 8:46. They apparently didn't live that far away from Mystic Falls. He remembered her saying something about not having been home in six years.

_(How much can change in six years?)_

Setting Rosey down, he followed Caroline's eyes as they moved to the car seat tucked behind the coat-rack positioned by the front door.

It didn't take a genius to understand her silent demand. Exhaling a sigh he trucked across the hall, picking up the seat and luggage Rosey had dragged over; maneuvering them in his arms, shifting their weight so that he could open the door. Pushing the screen aside he slid outside into the mild cold of the early morning. Snow already fallen, coating the extraneously decorated front lawn; a fake snowman waving with its red mitten clad hand and a large black top hat that looked like it once belonged to Lincoln. Caroline and Rosey followed closely behind him; the girl's hand clasped in her mother's while the older blond dragged a suitcase behind her by its handle, wheels moving sluggishly as they made their way to the old SUV parked in the driveway.

Damon pulled the backdoor open, sliding the car seat into, fingers awkwardly strumming along the belt buckle as he attempted to loop it through the back. A _click!_ was his indication of success.

_(These things aren't so complicated...)_

He turned around as Rosey stepped forward, releasing her mother's hand. He took this as an indication to help her into her seat.

"Here we go," Damon muttered as enthusiastically as he could muster, picking the blond up and resting her in the car seat; minding her head as he hoisted her inside.

"Thanks, Daddy," She drawled out in a cheerful tone, as he worked at strapping her in.

"Uh—you're welcome..._Sweetie_," He replied, adopting Blondie's nickname for the girl. He patted her head awkwardly, pushing away from and closing the car door swiftly behind her.

"Here," Caroline spoke up. Damon turned, barely catching the keys the woman had thrown to him, big smirk on her face as she made her way around the front of the car to the passenger side. "Don't forget the rest of the bags."

"Thanks," He mustered, retreating back inside and returning to the car with the remaining suitcases for the trip. Popping the trunk open, he slipped them inside, securing the hatch moments later.

_(It's going to be a long day.)_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

They lived outside of Durham, North Carolina he realized after the first ten minutes of driving—only a few miles separating them from Duke University. The Salvatore snorted at the realization that the trip would be over three hours—trapped in a car with pregnant Barbie and mini Barbie.

_(What the hell was Rose talking about? __**Thump. Thump**__. Damn it! How is it possible that I am alive...married to Blondie? How are we human?)_

The idea crossed his mind that Stefan maybe able to help him put the pieces of his new found life together. He could only imagine his brother was living the dream—Elena at his side.

_(Will he be human, too?)_

Sudden warmth stretched across his hand; and his gaze lowered down to where it lay, finding a porcelain-white one hovering above it, slim fingers rubbing small circles along the cool flesh. His eyes rose slightly, colliding with her warm blue orbs; revealing pearly whites with a bashful smile. An unusual feeling stirred within him as he returned his attention to the road.

If he was honest with himself...being married to Blondie wasn't the worst thing that could happen in his life. If she was able to overlook all the bad that he had done in her life...maybe the others had too. It was a strange thought, and it occurred to him that he had yet to ask how they'd gotten rid of Klaus—or if they even had.

_(He doesn't seem to be...)_

Rosey had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the drive, a soft snore filling the car; and Caroline murmured quietly to herself the things she needed to do the moment they arrived in town.

"Bonnie and Matt are hosting a couple's brunch tomorrow," She spoke up suddenly, turning in her seat to face him expectantly, "Jeremy said he will watch Rosey for us. And we're supposed to wear white, babe."

_(So Jeremy and Judgy are kaput...and she's with Mattie boy? A lot can change in six years.)_

"Alaric should be able to make it. He's flying in tonight." She paused for a moment, hand moving to her stomach; an almost painful smile growing on her face. "He's kicking."

Damon's eyes shot down to the swollen stomach. He'd almost forgotten about the little person living inside-being nurtured by Caroline; as if he knew anyone else whom might be as caring as she was, annoyingly so at times.

"Little Joseph's kicking like a pro," The blond managed a laugh, taking hold of the Salvatore's free hand and resting it over her bump; her hand pressing into his firmly, guiding it to the point of pressure.

_(What the—)_

He could feel movement beneath his fingers...this was possible the first time he'd ever touched a pregnant woman's stomach—and the baby inside of this one...was his. A swell of pride coursed throughout his body at that.

_(That's...my son. Damn, Joseph's got a good kick.)_

* * *

><p>Damon was glad to see that the boarding house was still aesthetically the same as he pulled up along the drive way. Steering clear of the intricately placed reindeer boarded by lights around the sides.<p>

_(It's a fucking boarding house, not Santa's work shop.)_

Rosey stirred in her sleep behind him as Caroline squealed in excitement. A familiar face stood at the entrance of the estate, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he watched them come to a stop.

He made his way to the passenger's side and pulled open the door.

"Uncle Jeremy!" Rosey exclaimed from where she sat, feet dangling beneath her as Damon worked at unbuckling her from her restraints.

"Rosey!" The slightly matured young man said with equal enthusiasm before going to work at help Caroline out of the car.

"Hey, Jer," The Blond greeted, finally on her feet, hands wrapping around him as he pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Hey, Caroline," He murmured into her hair, taking in the sweet scent of fresh apples before pushing away from her to take in her appearance. "You look beautiful, as always."

Damon's ears perked up at those words. He had to remember that little Jeremy Gilbert was no longer a boy, now sporting stubble...and his words did not sit right with him, no matter how innocent they may be.

"Careful there," The Salvatore spoke up mockingly, walking around the front of the car and situated himself at Caroline's side, Rosey trailing closely behind him, "Or I might start to think you're flirting with my wife."

He winked at the Gilbert; smug expression on his face.

"Damon." Jeremy stated simply; he crouched down, extending a hand out to the small blond, "How about a hug for your favorite uncle?"

"Uncle Stefan is my favorite," Rosey mumbled truthful, eyes narrowed at the man; though a playful grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Ow," Jeremy exclaimed, hand shooting to his chest in feigned agony, "How must I go on?"

A giggle escaped Rosey as she stepped forward, allowing him to pull her in for a hug.

"Speaking of favorite uncles, where is Mr. Brooding Forehead?" Caroline inquired before Damon could—a knowing look plastered on her face.

Setting mini Barbie down, Jeremy responded with a shrug.

"He got here over an hour ago..." He paused for a moment. Wondering whether or not he should continue, "...he's really happy you decided to come, Damon."

_(Why wouldn't I come?)_

"After what happened that night you got shot...he never thought you'd be able to forgive him."

_(Shot—the old bitch shot me—)_

He reminded himself that it was Stefan who'd ordered the witch to stay behind. Whatever had happened to him was because of his brother, he surmised; his face fell into a near sneer. Caroline placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I know you're still hurt about what Stefan did." She interjected, turning him so that he could see her softened expression, "After everything you went through to bring Stefan back...getting shot was the best thing that ever happened to you, as far as I'm concerned."

_(What is she talking about?)_

"Being that close to death...more so than usual; laying there all alone in that house—It opened your eyes to what is truly important in life. It helped mold you into the man that you are today...the man I love."

Hearing those words leave her mouth almost knocked the breath from his chest. How could she love him? After everything he had done to her—the compulsion, the abuse. He tried to kill her for Christ sakes.

_(How could anyone forgive that?)_

He felt a twinge of guilt inside of him for all the negative feelings he'd had about the blond—she was truly something special; an angel right before his eyes. And if Stefan had been so unflinching as to leave him to die there was no way he could trust him around his...family; his daughter or Caroline, who was carrying his son.

_(My son—)_

His younger brother could prove to be dangerous, vampire or not.

"You guys ready to head in?" Jeremy spoke up after a moment of silence, having retrieved their bags from the trunk, struggling slightly to balance them in his arms.

Damon's head snapped in the man's direction, sending him a curt nod; wrapping an arm around Caroline possessively and taking Rosey's delicate hand in his, the four made their way inside.

A familiar tune greeted them as they entered the home; the sweet scent of gingerbread filling their noses as well.

_Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy _could be heard from the front door and Damon stared down the hall as another familiar face appeared before them.

"Hottie Vanessa?" The name left his mouth in a flurry of astonishment.

_(What is she doing here?)_

"Har har har," The brunette mocked in laughter as she made her way down the hall toward them, "That never gets old Damon."

He couldn't seem to figure out why she was standing in his house—well, family's house. The last time he'd seen her was when He, Alaric, and Elena had been researching at Duke.

Maybe that was the connection, Duke—he remembered she did attend the school. She had taking a liking to Alaric...and Elena.

_(Elena!)_

He realized he hadn't thought about the Gilbert in hours, very unusual for him as she constantly seemed to plague his mind. But for some reason, it wasn't as frequently before. He chalked it up to the bizarreness of the new life he'd woken up in.

The brunette pulled him into a hug, squeezing tightly before pulling away to get a better look at him, "Well don't you look good enough to eat."

Caroline scoffed in amusement as Vanessa pulled her in for her own hug. "And you look even better, Care."

The blond tilted her head to look down at Rosey, who was staring up at her with questioning blue eyes.

"This is auntie Nessa," Blondie informed her in a cheerful tone, "Your uncle Ric is marrying her!"

The girl opened her mouth in awe before thrusting herself at the woman, wrapping her thinly arms around her legs.

"You're really pretty," Rosey cooed as she gazed up at the woman.

"My ears are burning. Is someone talking about me?" An all too familiar voice inquired.

"Elena." Caroline greeted shortly as Rosey finally decided to let go of Vanessa. An awkward silence filled the hall as the woman approached them—clad in a tight black dress, accenting all her best assets.

"I'm just gonna—" Jeremy began before retreating down the hall, taking the bag with him toward the stairs before thinking better of it and disappearing into one of the downstairs guest rooms.

"Come on Rosey," Caroline spoke up suddenly, taking hold of the girl's hand, "You must be hungry...I'll see you in a bit."

She directed the last part to Damon, who had yet to speak up. His face was stoic—but she could see there was something there, what...she couldn't tell. Planting a peck on his cheek, she directed her daughter toward the kitchen; Vanessa followed closely behind, leaving the Salvatore and Elena on their own.

"Hello, Damon," Elena said softly; she looked a bit older, lips more defined as they flipped into a sly smile.

"Elena," He replied. It was almost strange how Katherine-like she seemed now. Dark clothes, dramatic make-up, hair in perfect curls...it was scary actually.

_(What happened to her?)_

"I'm so glad you decided to come," She informed him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him to her. He felt his body stiffen at the touch. This wasn't the usual innocent-Elena hug; he could feel ever inch of her body and although he would usually take advantage of an opportunity like this, somehow he couldn't do it. Not to Caroline...not while they were married and seemingly happy.

Pushing away from the brunette, he gave her his trademark smirk.

"Good to see you too, Elena," He greeted, patting her lightly on the shoulder. An awkward air of silence filling the space as her expression faltered slightly.

"Damon," Jeremy's voice sounded behind them.

The Salvatore turned, giving the man his undivided attention.

"Your room is ready. I thought it might be easier for Caroline if she didn't need to climb up and down the stairs..."

_(Why didn't I think of that?)_

"Yeah...thanks..." Damon needed to get away from Elena before he did something stupid. Untangling her hands from around him took a step back before asking, "Where is Stefan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Music Used:<strong>

"Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy"

"All I want for Christmas"

"Alas We Aspire" Amy Stroup

"Jingle Bell Rock"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** T

**Couple(s):** Caroline/Damon; Mention of Delena and Steroline; Matt/Bonnie; Alaric/Vanessa

**Warning(s):** Language

**Note: **Thank you, everyone, for the kind reviews. I will be doing multi crossover fics with Caroline and if there are any you would like to see happen please leave suggestions in a review.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

_4 Days before Christmas Eve_

He had to admit the second morning waking up to the smiling blond wasn't as surprising as the first—and a part of him found seeing her somewhat relieving. Even when she had not a clue of what he was going through Caroline offered familiar warmth in which he sought comfort. Her blue eyes gazing down at him appreciatively…

"Morning," She murmured softly, loose strands of blond hair cascading down to frame her youthful face. Her pink lips were set in an equally soft smile, eyes trailing to his lips as he spoke.

"It's rude to stare," The Salvatore blurted out, clearing his mind of any wondering thoughts of the very pregnant Caroline. He rose into a sitting position, palms laid flat against the mattress.

His thoughts shifted to his brother, who hadn't even had the courtesy to show his face the day before—leaving a very disappointed Rosey for him to entertain…_they'd played tag_…Damon Salvatore didn't do tag, but the look of disappointment that had been on the girl's face, his daughter's face, had churned unfamiliar feelings of pity within him…and anger.

(In what world would this ever be my life?)

Alaric's flight had landed in Maryland late and he would not be arriving until later in the afternoon. He'd called from some seedy hotel—Vanessa said he'd be here as soon as he could, and truth be told Damon couldn't wait to see his old friend again…well, his only friend actually. He wondered how much their relationship had changed after six years. Not too much he hoped—Damon quite enjoyed going down to the Grill with the history teacher and tossing back a few, or a lot of, drinks. He didn't know how much more change he could take. First Elena's new demeanor, Jeremy seemingly disliking him (or at least the obvious crush the man had on his wife), and Stefan—he hadn't even seen his brother yet. Was he even human? The thought of him did not ease the tension he'd first felt when he arrived, but…he had time to mellow out, thanks to Caroline's incessant babbling (same old Barbie) and Rosey's need for Daddy's attention.

The sudden warmth of a hand caressing his cheek pulled him back into the conversation and gentle fingers ran idly along his jaw line, tantalizingly.

"You should be happy," The blond snorted as she removed her hand, managing to maneuver her body out of bed. She rubbed her swollen belly gently. "I still like what I see."

She paused for a second, eyes lowering to where he sat, wearing a triumphant smirk. He'd never felt so self-conscious or scrutinized under the blonde's watchful gaze…he never really cared what anyone thought of him, not Elena and diffidently not Blondie. But she was not the Caroline he knew. She was the mother of his daughter and the future mother of his son…she was his wife.

(How could this have happened?)

"Please, try and be nice." Caroline spoke up after a moment of thought, "I want this Christmas to be special...everyone together. You, me, Rosey, and Stefan...I want to celebrate as a family."

A brow rose at the request. Any other time he would have said **hell no!** and kicked Stefan's ass for whatever stupid thing he had done. A part of him wanted to really do that now—the moment he saw Stefan just…but the pleading tone Caroline had used warmed something inside of him. His heart—his beating, human heart and unlike when he was a vampire, he acknowledged the tug at his heart. He was beginning to feel something other than annoyance or amusement toward Caroline. He nodded slowly, finding his voice.

"Yeah...of course."

The woman's mouth curled into a grin.

"Thank you," She muttered, bending down and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He as getting used to kissing her—among other things, like being a father; something he'd always dreamt of when he was human, back in 1864 before Katherine and all the vampire bullshit began. He'd imagined a life like the one he was living now: beautiful, loving wife, a nice home, daughter to protect and a son that would have more love than he'd received from his father. And after everything he'd done as a vampire being human was the one thing he missed, if anything. "I'm going to go wake Rosey up…"

Damon nodded again, watching silently as the blond turned and departed from the room, closing the door behind her. He listened for a moment, to see if she'd come back, before hustling out of bed, crossing the room and locking the door expertly.

"Rose!" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper, turning on his toes to face the empty space. "Where the hell ar—"

"You called?" Rose asked, appearing before him wearing a smile.

His hand went to his erratically beating chest in surprise, reminding him of just how human he was.

"What happened to me?" He got out threw gritted teeth, trying his best to remain composed. "What happened to Caroline? How are we human?"

The brunette's expression remained unreadable as she answered his questions in an even tone. "You were shot."

"Well I know that," Damon exclaimed in frustration, face scrunching up at the memory. He lifted his shirt, revealing the mark before letting the hem fall back into place. "You and I both know that vampires don't bruise easily and they don't scar permanently."

"The one that shot you, the witch…she turned you, Damon." Rose informed him smoothly, a look of sympathy crossing her countenance for a split second as he took in the meaning of her words.

(Turned me?)

"The connection she has with the Original Witch is so strong that she is able to tap into her power," She said, eyes following him as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, "Stefan was looking for other ways to take Klaus down…one way was to make him mortal… Klaus was a hybrid so any spell like that wouldn't have worked on him, but on a regular vampire…"

(What she'd been muttering must have been the spell—and being shot…)

"H—what about Caroline? That doesn't explain how she is human. She was at a Christmas party when I was shot."

"The spell had a fall back. When a vampire is made mortal anyone they'd turned would revert back to a human as well. It was your blood that had turned her. You're the reason she gets to live the life she dreamed of, Damon. A life you told me you used to dream about."

The Salvatore's eyes fell down to his hands, clasped in his lap, mind relaying everything she had said.

"Wait! **Was**? You said Klaus **was **a hybrid," Damon exclaimed, head snapping up to face her.

"You didn't expect him to be around forever did you?" Rose chuckled darkly, eyes narrowed as she stared back at him. "Even if the witch's spell wouldn't have worked there are other ways to kill an Original."

"How? The only weapon we had burned with Mikael's body."

"The only thing stronger than a vampire is a vengeful spirit."

"How could one—"

"Try thousands," Rose exclaimed, a hardened smile curving on her face.

"So a bunch of yappy ghost took down Klaus?"

It was hard to believe that, although from his experience with Mason Lockwood the _not-so-friendly_ ghost, he knew they could pack quite the punch.

"Damon—" She began before being silenced by knuckles rapping at the door.

"Damon?" Jeremy's voice sounded from behind.

"Yeah?" The Salvatore responded. Rose's form evaporating from the space she'd occupied.

"Who are you talking to?" The Gilbert asked with a hint of suspicion in his tone. Damon internally groaned and moved across the room, unlocking the door and sliding it open slightly.

"Just—myself," Damon informed him, suppressing the sneer that wished to graze his lips at the intrusion. He'd have to wait until he was alone, again, to see what it was the brunette had been about to say.

"Ohh-kay," The young man drew out, trying to get poke his head inside of the bedroom as if there was something the Salvatore was trying to hide, eyes narrowed darkly before continuing. "Rosey wants her _daddy_."

(Asshole.)

"Oh, okay, thanks," He muttered remembering Caroline begging him to be nice. If she wanted nice Damon, well, that was what he was going to give her. No games. If this was what his life would be like in six years, he was going to take the time to enjoy it, even if that meant trying to get along with Jeremy (who was obviously in love with his wife) and his brother…who had yet to show his face.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

The aroma of gingerbread was thick in the air as Damon followed Jeremy to the kitchen. He could hear familiar voices chatting as the neared the entryway. Stepping into the room his eyes widened at the sight before him. Caroline sat at the edge of the island countertop, beaming down at the proverbial man pressing an ear to her stomach.

(Ric...)

The man was crouched before the blond and looked as he had the last time he'd laid eyes on him. There was a significant tiredness in his countenance that had not been there before; Damon guessed it was possibly from the long trip he must have taken to be here this early, to make the brunch. Suddenly, Alaric's head turned toward the door, eyes falling on Damon.

The Salvatore froze, unsure of what to expect. The last few days he recalled with Ric had not been the best. He'd killed the man, though he woke up again later. There was hostility between them that hadn't been there since the man had learned the truth about Isobel and Elena. Had they managed to patch up their friendship?

"Damon," Ric's tone said it all. A wide grin sprung on the man's bearded face as he stood to his feet, crossing the room and pulling him into an embrace. "Good to see you."

Damon's body stiffened for a moment in surprise at the gesture before quickly returning it with a few gentle pats to the man's back before pulling away.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until after the brunch…" Damon inquired confusion thick in his voice, not that he wasn't happy to see the man.

(And he let the beard grow.)

Alaric's features were more seasoned, though not a grey hair touched his head yet as he stared back at his long time companion.

"Some came to pick me up," Ric informed him, a guilty expression sliding on his face.

Damon's gaze drifted passed him, pausing on Caroline for a moment, before the sound of a door opening drew his attention. Rosey trotted in, tugging at the head of what looked to be a tree.

"Wha—"

"Put your back into it," An all too familiar voice prodded with a laugh. The source appeared a second later, joining Rosey as the head of the tree. He helped her pull it in through the kitchen's double doors.

"You're going to get needles everywhere," Caroline said sternly before allowing a grin to form on her face. "Let me go get something to put on the floor."

Sliding off of the counter, she paced the room, planting a kiss on Alaric's cheek and one on Damon's lips before exiting into the hall.

"Damon." Stefan breathed out

One month—that was how long it had been since he'd seen his younger brother; in this life that had amounted to six years. A strange tugging pulled at his heart strings as he stared back at Stefan. He was family...but he could not ignore the simple fact of what he did. He'd betrayed them all by killing Mikael. And, he'd left the witch behind for him to encounter.

(He is the reason for everything. I was shot and he left me to die—)

A hesitant smile formed on Stefan's face as he took a step forward. "I'm glad you came."

(But…I wouldn't be able to live this life if he hadn't…)

"I wasn't sure you would," Stefan continued, taking another step forward. He reached out an arm, resting a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Damon, I know what I did was wrong…"

The older Salvatore raised a hand, cutting him off

"I know Stefan," Damon surmised, guessing the only plausible reason for his brother to ever go Rambo, "You were trying to protect Elena."

**Thump. Thump.**

Stefan's brows knotted together as he shook his head as if the truth were obvious, "No…Damon …**thump**… I was trying to protect you."

(Me?)

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

The familiar rhythmic beating of a pulse drew his eyes down to the hand on his shoulder. Stefan's veins were visibly throbbing and Damon's gaze shifted back to the pair of green eyes staring back at him with uncertainty.

(He's human.)

"You—"

"Here you go," Caroline's voice rang out as she reentered the room, a folded sheet in hand, "You can bring the tree into the parlor with this."

She slid in between the two men, thrusting the sheet into Stefan's hands, lips quirked in a wry smile. Caroline placed a hand on gently on his arm, as she added as an afterthought, "Try not to make a mess, Stefan."

The man stared down at her, a glint in his green orbs as a halfhearted smile grazed his face.

"No promises, Care," He grinned, sending Damon one last glance before turning to get to work on moving the tree. "A little help, Jeremy."

The Gilbert chuckled at the blunt exclamation, rolling his eyes before moving passed the couple to assist the brunet, patting Rosey's head gingerly.

"We'll have this tree up by the time you guys get back from brunch."

(Brunch? Oh—right. Judgy…and Matt…)

"Speaking of, I should go get dressed." Caroline murmured.

"I should, too," Alaric interjected, staring between the blond and Damon. "Vanessa will kill me if I'm late. I guess I'll see you two there."

Damon nodded in understanding as the man exited the room. Caroline grabbed a hold of the Salvatore's arm, pulling along behind her out into the hallway. "You need to get ready."

He peered over his shoulder, back into the kitchen where Stefan, Jeremy and Rosey worked at moving the tree onto the sheet, before returning to the blond.

"Are Stefan and Elena going to meet us there?" He asked as she pulled him along. She stopped in her tracks at the question, turning to stare back at him incredulously.

"Why would they?" The blond inquired dumbfounded, "Are—did Elena tell you they were together, again? Stefan hasn't said a word to me about it. I—I can't believe he would fall back into their cycle. I told him being with her was not good for him. I knew something like this migh—"

(There goes the babbling.)

"No," He spoke up, cutting her off as he raised his hands in mock surrender, "She didn't say that."

"Oh," Caroline murmured. "Good, good…what did you and Elena talk about?"

"We—just caught up," Damon said brightly, or as brightly as he could manage.

(How does Blondie manage to be all bright and bubbly all the time?)

The woman nodded slowly at his words, giving him an uncertain look before continuing on her way to their woman, the Salvatore following closely at her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

"The party can officially begin," Matt informed over his shoulder as he opened the door to greet the couple, "The Salvatores have arrived."

Damon placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back as she stepped inside of the moderately sized home, placing a chaste kiss at the corner of the Donovan's cheek. "Matt."

"Care," He welcomed brightly, eyes trailing appreciatively over his ex's form. She wore an ivory sundress for the occasion, blond hair pulled back into a messy bun. She looked beautiful…

(She is beautiful.)

Matt suddenly shifted his attention to the Salvatore, a smile brimming on his face as he pulled the man inside, trailing after Caroline. "Good to see you, Damon."

Damon's eyes widened at warmth in his words.

(What the hell?)

In six years…he and Donovan would actually…be friends. A lot had changed, not just the people he knew, but the relationships he had. The only person who seemed to have remained the same, as always, was Caroline (Ric seemed the same but he was definitely more chipper than usual). Even being pregnant, she was still the same upbeat, extrovert girl she had been when he first met her. And he was grateful for that.

"Damon!" The recognizable voice exclaimed as Matt lead him back, outside onto the veranda. The Salvatore's face scrunched up in confusion as a pair of arms wound their way around him, squeezing tightly before pushing away from his form to take in his appearance. "I'm glad you could make it."

(What…the…hell?)

Bonnie stared back at him, brow arched in confusion for a moment taking a step away from him. She looked more like her mother than before, eyes dark, hair in dark, brown ringlets. Matt moved to her side, slinging an arm over her shoulder as she spoke up.

"I know how hard it's been for you to get past everything that happened."

"What happened…" Matt began before being cut off by the sudden reappearance of Caroline, along with Alaric and Vanessa, both dressed in white.

"What are we talking about?" The blond inquired with a grin, allowing Damon to pull her to him. She stared between her husband and Matt expectantly but it was Bonnie who spoke up.

"Nothing Care." Damon's eyes shifted to the woman, restraining his face from slipping into a confused stare. "How about we get this brunch started?"

* * *

><p>Matt slid a note into Damon's coat pocket, from Bonnie, concealed in a tight envelope. The Salvatore had kept a hand on it since they'd left brunch; Caroline sitting silently beside him as he drove them to the boarding house.<p>

He waited until he was alone, the blond having gone off to help Rosey and Vanessa decorate the tree before locking himself in their bathroom and pulling out the note.

His eyes skimmed the page, the all-too familiar handwriting, leaving him awestruck as he read:

_Damon_

_I know that waking up to this life was a shock for you, it was for me too (me being…you). Being married to Caroline…meeting Rosey…Joseph…Thinking that this could never in a million years be my life…thinking Elena is the only one I could imagine being with…the distance that has grown between me and Stefan…But I am you and I have lived this life and I know how it ends. And I know that any other life would not be as __**fulfilling **__or __**breathtaking **__as the one you could have. The moment I realized I could love someone other than Elena was the moment I was free from the inevitable disappointment I would find with her…after I was shot and I was laying there dying, this light appeared, almost blinding me. Turns out it was the light of a hospital room but, I saw this face—Caroline's face. She had left the Christmas party to come and find me. But the way the light reflected off her hair…she had this halo that made her look like an angel. And I just knew…Stefan tried to call, but—I couldn't get over what happened._

_I know now that I need to forgive him…you need to forgive him. You're human now, you don't have forever to be angry at each other and make up a decade later…_

(Ho—how?)

"Damon," Stefan's voice called, putting an end to the older Salvatore's reading. Damon stuffed the note into his back pant pocket before moving to open the door.

"Yes?" He asked in the nicest tone he could muster up at the sight of his brother. He was still rattled with confusion at the fact that he had written himself a note. It was mind boggling—way too big of a scheme in time to even think about, or try and understand.

"Can we talk?" His brother asked, using the same pleading tone Caroline had used on him…the one that made him weak, and Damon didn't like the feeling of being weak.

"Talk about what?" Damon asked gruffly, exiting the bathroom and joining Stefan in his room, the younger Salvatore studying his movements carefully, assessing whether to continue or not.

"About what happened," Stefan reiterated, brows scrunched together as he ponder where to being. "About you being shot…about me killing Mikael…"

"You betrayed me. You screwed up the plan," Damon spewed out as he finally allowed the anger to pour out of him, "If it hadn't been for you—"

"You'd be dead, Damon." He interjected, silencing his brother with the truth. "If you killed Klaus he was going to take you down with him. I did what I needed to do to protect you. Katherine dying the way she did wasn't supposed to happen…"

(Katherine's dead?)

"But if she hadn't have died the spell wouldn't have worked and Klaus would still be after us...after Elena and Caroline." He continued, flinching slightly as his brother stared incredulously back at him. "I did what I needed to do to keep you all safe."

**Thump. Thump.**

(_I couldn't get over what happened._)

The line hummed in his head as Stefan continued, sound evading his senses as the words echoed in his head. Katherine was dead…Klaus was dead…this is what he had wanted. The only fault he found in that was that he was not the one to drive the stake through Klaus' heart; learning that Katherine was dead sent a pang of remorse throughout his body. Even though he didn't like the manipulative woman it didn't mean that he wished her dead...even after everything she'd done to him and Stefan.

"When are you going to learn," Damon began, lips set in a thin line as he spoke, "to stop saving me."

Stefan stared at him for a moment before looking down at the floor, the space between them slowly minimizing. There was a determination in his face as his jaw tightened as he looked back up into his brother's eyes with the most serious expression he had seen on him all day.

"I couldn't lose my brother—I couldn't be alone," The Salvatore admitted, "I couldn't lose you, Damon. I didn't care if that meant you would hate me for the rest of our lives, as long as you were alive and safe—I could do what I needed to."

(I would have, too—whatever it took.)

"I—I forgi—it's okay, Stefan," Damon stammered as a strange sensation of heat weighed him down. He'd be a hypocrite…he would have done the same thing. "How about we go help the girls decorate the tree?"

The young Salvatore's face visibly brightened at the invitation. "That…would be great."

* * *

><p><strong>Music Used:<strong>

"Santa Baby"

"Alas We Aspire"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** T

**Couple(s):** Caroline/Damon; Mention of Delena and Steroline; Matt/Bonnie; Alaric/Vanessa

**Warning(s):** Language

**Note: **This chapter may be the shortest. I just wanted to take one day (chapter) to address the confusion any of you may have in regards to some of what has happened in the story. This one may be a bit rushed but the next chapter will have a bit more to it.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

…_I've entrusted Bonnie with this note. Don't worry, she doesn't know about this little time traveling stint, nobody knows. I didn't think that after everything we've been through they would have understood how it was even possible. But…I saw it as a gift; the chance to see what the future held for me, because I had found myself stuck in the past. You are stuck in the past…and I have to believe that you were given this opportunity for a reason…_

_I've never been happier than I am now, married to Caroline…finally friends with Bonnie, who actually sees the good in me that Caroline brings out; human with a family to call my own. But I know how stubborn you (I) can be…Don't blame Stefan, or anyone else, for what happened…they've all long forgotten and forgiven; embrace the gift that has been given to you. Embrace your life with Caroline, little Rosey, and your future son, Joseph. They all love you…and I know somewhere in you is a deep love for them. A part of moving on, I've learned, is remembering where you came from and all you've done…because if you don't there is no growth…_

_Find some religion and understanding in the place you lost your faith in love…it is there you will learn __**everything**__. And I know it will be only then that you will truly be able to embrace this new life._

(Find some religion? Really?)

It took him a moment to realize it was a reference to the tomb under Fell's church. The words drummed in his head as he tucked the note back into his coat pocket. He had spent over a century of his life trying to find a way to open the tomb—exhausting every resource he could find just to save the woman he loved. A woman he thought loved him, as he had her...to save Katherine. He'd gone through hell and back—putting her freedom before everyone else, before his own brother. Shelia had died helping him and it was no wonder Bonnie held such a heated passion against him since she'd met him. He'd done everything he could think of and Katherine hadn't even been inside. She'd simply used him. And he had to realize that he'd let her. That night had changed him—he was a broken man. He'd even developed a few brooding lines. And now it seemed he would revisit the place in the pursuit of whatever answers had been left behind.

"It took awhile but I finally got Rosey to bed," Caroline sighed as she entered their bedroom, tiredness laced thickly in her voice.

Damon shrugged off his jacket, resting it on an armchair before turning in reply.

"She's just excited." He noted as he watched the blonde undress for bed. His eyes drifted down to the pale skin of her unblemished belly as she replaced her white dress with a nightshirt; the material stopping past her thighs. She looked...beautiful—breathtakingly so; but not in the vapid way Katherine had been. Caroline was honest and forgiving, gentle and kind...Everything he had sought in a woman when he'd been a young man.

"I can see that," She chuckled as Damon traded in his white slacks for checkered pajama pants, pulling a white t-shirt over his tired head. "Bonnie wants to go in to town tomorrow...do some shopping, have dinner at the Bar & Grill. Take a walk down memory lane, you know?"

"And the nostalgia begins," The Salvatore nodded in understanding with a laugh, climbing into bed beside Caroline. He turned to meet her wide grin, a familiar glint in her eye as she stared back at him.

"Maybe you can meet us for dinner," She suggested, lips curved in a smile. She watched him as his brows scrunched up in thought—lips pursing, jokingly. This was possibly the first time in awhile that he'd actually found himself…laughing; the soft, breathy sound of Caroline's laugh overwhelming him with warmth. "There will be _karaoke_."

"You had me at dinner," Damon purred with amusement. His eyes locked on a stray curl hanging loosely over her eye; an uncontrollable urge swept over him and his hand moved over it, pushing it behind her ear tenderly; the cool pads of his fingers brushing lightly across her cheek.

Caroline stared back at him sweetly, blue orbs shimmering with light—the epitome of beauty in them.

(She does look like an angel…)

"Thank you," She whispered suddenly, resting a hand on his, intertwining their fingers with a graceful ease. It was if hers were made to fit within the spaces of his.

"For what?" He breathed out in question. What could he have possibly ever done for her that could amount to what she's done for him—that would merit such kindness and gratified conviction.

She tilted her head slightly, drawing it closer to his as she answered with a soft smile. "For getting along with Stefan…for agreeing to come…"

Damon stared back at her in thought. Tonight had been the first time he'd actually been in the same room with his brother without the feelings of anger or distrust creeping up on him. They'd helped decorate the tree and it was actually the first time, in a long time, that he felt like part of a family; his wife and Rosey and Stefan, his baby brother…all together. It felt so _right_.

Caroline turned over, switching off the light of her bedside table before snuggling up beside the Salvatore. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. The sweet scent of vanilla bean invaded his senses as her warmth enveloped him; a strange feeling of paradise in her comfort.

"I love you." She sighed gently, finding his hand in the darkness. He wrapped her fingers between his, the feel of the soft skin sending familiar tingles throughout his body. Her words always seemed to have the ability to leave him speechless. How was it that she had found it in her heart to love him after everything he had done? It really went to show how special the blonde was…and how lucky he was to be with someone as loving and forgiving as her.

"_I love you too." _He found himself stammering out, eyes closed as he spoke. It was true…or at least, a part of him did love Caroline. She was the mother of his beautiful daughter and his future son. She'd obviously stuck by him through thick and thin—and hadn't abandoned him during his time of need. How could he not love her? Caroline sighed beside him, placing a kiss on their joined hands before drifting to sleep. Tomorrow he would go to the tomb before meeting Caroline and Bonnie for dinner at the Grill.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

_3 Days before Christmas Eve_

Damon had managed to get Stefan to watch Rosey for him while he "went for a run". His brother had given him a skeptical look before agreeing to watch the miniature Blondie. Jeremy and Elena were nowhere to be seen when he'd left the boarding house—thankfully. He had no idea how to act around the brunette anymore; now that she was more Katherine-like than ever. And Jeremy looked at him in a way that would make anyone's stomach turn, not him particularly, but anyone else. As if there was something he was trying to figure out.

Now he stood at the entrance of the tomb, a looming darkness within; an abyss that had once been at the center of his life. He pulled out a flashlight he'd found in the hall closet of the boarding house, flipping on the switch and illuminating the shrouded mystery he would soon solve.

The Salvatore hesitantly crossed the threshold of the burial place. And as he traveled further within his eyes fell on a stone bench…on it rested what appeared to be a journal.

(That can't be it…)

He paced the moss soil of the ground toward the seat, fingers running across the leather bound secrets held within. He slid down onto the bench, holding the journal between his shaky hands. A photo slipped from amid the pages, feathering down to the floor. Damon hunched over, picking up the picture, slowly bringing it to his eyes. It was one of him and Caroline. She was dressed up in a beautiful, silk blue gown; a white orchid adorned her wrist. He was dressed in a tuxedo and he was actually wearing a blue bowtie—something he definitely would not be caught dead wearing. A smile grazed his face at the image. He wore his trademark smirk, but there was brightness in his eyes he had been missing for over a century. His arm was wrapped around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to him and she was simply grinning widely into the camera.

(We actually look happy.)

And in Mystic Falls it was very rare that anyone in on the vampire secret found themselves happy…or alive for very long.

Damon turned his attention to the diary, hesitantly flipping to the first marked page; the one in which the photo had been held. The handwriting was unquestionably his and he found it eerie to be seeing something he had not yet wrote.

_Caroline has been hinting that she wants me to take her to her prom. And her hints are about as subtle as an earthquake. It doesn't matter though because I owe her one, after everything we've been through together…the fact that she stood by me through this whole newly human ordeal—the constant baking and movie nights. I owe her big. And I don't know how I could ever truly repay her for her kindness. I'm sure she'll find a way for me to but…I owe her everything. Every part of me…she's got me, and she doesn't even know it. If she asked me to get up on stage with her at prom and announce to the world that she was the most amazing girl in all of Mystic Falls I'd do it. And I wouldn't even be lying._

Damon felt a sharp tug at his heart. It seemed even before they were married he had strong feelings for Caroline, almost immediately after getting shot. He knew love was powerful and it hit you when you least expected it to but he never thought he could ever developed such intense feelings for the blonde…even now he felt her taking up an impressive space within his heart.

"Rose," He called out in frustration. There were some answers he knew the brunette would be better able to provide him with now that there was no one around to interrupt them.

"Yes?" Her voice echoed throughout the tomb as she appeared by his side, sitting at the other end of the bench; a slight smile on her face.

"How?" Damon murmured, eyes drifting back down to the photo. "How did Stefan do it? How did Katherine die? How did I end up with this life?"

Rose sighed softly beside him before speaking up, "After you were shot…Stefan tried to get in contact with you, but…you wouldn't take his calls. He rallied up a few witches he'd come across over the centuries…the old witch…the one with the connection to the original witch…channeled all of their power. He managed to get Katherine on his side and she tricked Klaus into walking on witches' burial ground—and then he ripped her heart out, completing the ritual. Stefan hadn't fully known about that part of the spell…and for that he is innocent. The old witch knew the death of an immortal being is what was needed to release the spirits. And they did the rest. They ripped his soul from his body…his very being, and dragged it off."

Damon couldn't imagine how his brother had managed to kill to Original when he'd failed countless times…and at this point he didn't care. The important thing was that everyone was safe, Caroline was safe. And he owed that all to Stefan. In a strange way if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have this life. He wouldn't have Caroline, Rosey, and soon Joseph.

"Did we name—"

"Rosey after me?" She surmised, a wider smile growing on her face as she gave a nod of confirmation. His heart warmed at the knowledge. Rose had been the closest thing to a friend he had in a long time. And after her death he didn't know where to go from there. She had been there to help him figure things out. And when she was gone the struggle fell to him. "You told Caroline about me…you said I was your best friend…and she promised that you would name your first child in honor of me. The only other woman who'd been able to put up with everything you did and loved you anyway."

"I'm sorry Rose," Damon spoke up, regret laced thickly in his voice as he turned his gaze onto her. "It is my fault you were bitten…It was supposed to be me."

"If it had been you, then who would I be sitting here talking to? Could you imagine Caroline with anyone else?" Damon cringed at the idea of his wife married to another man. "Everything happened as it should have, Damon. Never feel like everything is your fault. I chose to get between you and that werewolf. It was my choice. And now you have to make yours."

"What choice?" He breathed out in confusion. That was the one thing he did not understand. What choice did he need to make?

"You have to allow yourself to be loved, Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Damon's eyes fell on her standing by the stage of Mystic Bar & Grill, chatting idly with the administrator of karaoke night. Bonnie stood amongst the crowd and he made his way toward her, brow raised in suspicion as he approached.

"What is she doing?" The Salvatore inquired with curiosity as Caroline made her way onto the platform, hand resting against her pregnant belly as she consulted with the bar's regular band. It was at that moment he truly missed the incredible hearing vampirism allotted him, but a mixture of anxiousness and eagerness grew within him as a list of possible songs came floating through his mind of what she'd sing. He hoped it wasn't something embarrassingly Taylor Swift…because although he had an ear for the blonde's music it did not mean he wished for Caroline to sing it.

"You'll see." Bonnie grinned widely as she turned to him. A firm pat to the back made him acutely aware of the presence of another figure; Matt—who appeared at his side, taking a place between Damon and the Bennett.

"Damon." The man greeted with an equally enthralling grin.

(What are they so—)

The familiar tune filled the room as the band began playing. The drummer setting up a harmonious beat as Caroline began singing words that were all too familiar to him.

_**Hey kids, shake it loose together**_

_**The spotlight's hitting something**_

_**That's been known to change the weather**_

_**We'll kill the fatted calf tonight**_

_**So stick around**_

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as her melodious voice met his ears. Beenie and the Jets; it was possibly one of his favorite songs…how did she know that?

(She's my wife. Of course she'd know that!)

_**Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet**_

_**Ohhh but they're so spaced out**_

His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he heard Bonnie and Matt exclaim in unison beside him, "_**B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets!**__"_

_**Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful**_

_**Oh Bennie, she's really keen**_

_**She's got electric boots**_

_**A mohair suit**_

_**You know I read it in a magazine**_

The entire bar erupted in noise as they exclaimed "_**B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets.**_"

A laugh escaped Damon's lips at the sound. Bonnie and Matt stood beside him singing along with the other patrons of the bar—all wearing large grins on their faces as they tossed back beers, cheering as Caroline strutted awkwardly across the stage, hand resting leisurely against her pregnant belly, belting out the lyrics.

_**Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seem them yet**_

_**But they're so spaced out**_

_**B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets**_

The crowd roared with enthusiasm as they sang along. Line for line, raising their drinks in salute to the blonde as her eyes swept across them. Falling on Damon, a soft grin crossed her face and he found himself surprised that he too was singing. The word Bennie dying in his throat as the song dwindled out into silence. Applause erupted throughout the bar and Damon moved toward the stage, ignoring the questioning stares of Bonnie and Matt. He approached the platform and it was as if time slowed down. He offered a hand to his wife, expression oddly warm as he pulled her against his frame.

She stared back at him with slight mystification—brows raised as he ran a hand through her blond locks, resting it against her neck. He drew her face to his, lips hovering centimeters apart as they shared a breath. The same that gave them both life—and he pressed his mouth to hers, enjoying the sensations of passion, warmth, tenderness…love that they shared. He had never known a love like the one Caroline had for him…or one that Rosey had for him. The way the miniature blonde held his hand whenever they shared the same space…the look of complete adoration that crossed her countenance whenever she looked to him.

He had never known a love quite like theirs.

(A pure love…)

Damon pulled away to allow Caroline to catch her breath, resting his cool forehead against hers. She was pleasantly surprised by the display of affection, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Damon," She murmured against his chest as he squeezed her back gently, careful of her swollen stomach. "But I _like_ it."

(I kind of like it too.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review including any future Caroline crossover fics you are interested in reading.<strong>_

_**Song Used:**_

_Bennie and the Jets by Elton John_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Caroline/Damon; Mention of Delena and Steroline; Matt/Bonnie; Alaric/Vanessa

**Warnings:** Language

**Important Note:** Please check out my crossover fics: _**Of Bonds and Blood**_ (Caroline/Draco) and _**And God Created Woman**_ (Caroline/Dean). I am currently working on a Caroline/Eric (**True Blood**) crossover as well as a Caroline/Dyson (**Lost Girl**) crossover.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Dinner had gone smoothly. Better than to be expected in all actuality. He had made polite conversation with Bonnie, who'd actually seemed interested in the things he had to say as opposed to the girl he remembered who couldn't stand to hear him talking for more than five minutes. She in turn informed him of her plans to visit Lucy, the witch—and apparent cousin, who had come down to assist Katherine with one of her devious little plans. Matt hadn't annoyed him…much. He was still the same bumbling human, only a bit older. He'd managed the night, awaiting the minute Caroline would turn in her seat to look at him and say they could go home to Rosey. When that moment came an overwhelming flood of warmth washed over him. They'd made it to the Boarding House a little before eleven. The house was pretty quiet, he noted, as they entered. The blonde made sure to close the door behind them a softly as possible, cringing at the slightest sound.

"I'm going to go check on Rosey," She murmured to him. He nodded in reply, a wide smile on his face as he watched her form waddle down the hall toward the young girl's makeshift nursery. Damon followed after instead heading farther down the silent hallway and into the kitchen; his body swaying slightly. He was already starting to feel the effects of the bourbon from dinner. He suddenly wished he'd listened to Caroline when she'd suggested he slow down with his intake. It was a sudden lapse of judgment—he'd forgotten he was no longer a vampire; meaning it took a lot less than it had before to get him drunk. His shaky hand found the light switch, flipping it on. He traveled across the space to the medicine cabinet—he recalled his nephew John going for its contents whenever he visited. It was logical for him to believe his future son would be named after him. Joseph Salvatore had been a good man, before he'd been killed. He also surmised he was partly to blame for that.

Opening up the cabinet, he scanned the labels of different bottles laid out before him. He found one that he knew worked significantly well on hangovers; he knew he'd have a major one tomorrow if he did not deal with it now. He paused, lid uncapped as the sound of shuffling feet drowned out the silence. Damon's back stiffened and he turned around slowly.

"_Jesus!"_ He exclaimed. He almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. He was really starting to lose his touch with allowing people to sneak up on him. It was the familiar brunette. She stood mesmerizingly, leaning against the entryway, watching him through dark eyes appreciatively. "Elena…something wrong?"

The feeling had returned…the one of uncertainty that overcame him whenever he looked into the woman's face. He noted that this was the second encounter they had shared in total since he'd arrived. Most of it was on her part, he was sure. But a part of him hoped he would be able to go however long this trip was without having to deal with her. After their first encounter, he was unsure of how to even approach her anymore. She had changed drastically. She was darker, more seductive. Damon saw more of Katherine in her now. And it was scary. She wasn't regular sweet, dependable Elena anymore. She was _unknown_.

"Hello, Damon," She greeted, ignoring the question as she watched him through long doe-eyed lashes. Her dark locks fell down to her shoulders, which were bare from the delicate red cami she wore. Her slender legs were equally exposed in tiny, silky black shorts. His eyes retreated up to her face. His countenance twisted into one of suspicion as she sauntered into the room, stopping only inches away from his form. He knew that look. It was one Katherine wore whenever she was trying to get something from him. Usually that something hung between his legs proudly. "Did you and _Caroline_ have a wonderful evening?"

The way his wife's name rolled off her tongue with such bitterness shocked him. For as long as he could remember the two had been best friends. What could have changed that?

"It was fine," He informed her in an even tone. He paused, eyes falling to the hand that had been placed unexpectedly on his arm. His gaze moved up to Elena once again who was grinning back at him widely.

"Don't you miss me, Damon?" She inquired softly. Her slender fingers traced small circles over the skin of his arm. He remembered he had once relished in the feelings he got whenever he'd been given the chance to simply touch the brunette. Now it seemed the only thing he was feeling was a sickening ache in his stomach at the contact; and guilt if Caroline were to ever see it.

His hand moved over hers, prying it as gently as he could from his arm and returning it to her side. "I do not know what is going on with here, Elena…but I love _my wife_."

She stared back at him in disbelief. Elena shook her head in assurance, flinching when he pushed her away gently, putting some distance between them.

(I could never do this to Caroline…not now…)

He remembered his days as a young man; he'd been about Stefan's age. He'd made a mental list of everything he sought for in a companion—everything Caroline represented and he'd made a promise to his mother. It was one that long exceeded her death that he'd always be faithful to the one he married…the one who bore him children. It had been the last thing she'd said. And it was something he would follow through with, no matter how much he'd wished for this very moment in the past. This was his future…Caroline was his future.

"Don't you remember how it—"

He raised a hand, cutting her off. Her brows raised in shock as he stared back at her with an utter look of distaste. (Is this what she's turned into?) He wished it was not true, but he was seeing it before his own eyes. Elena had no qualms of trying to break up his family.

"I'm going to bed, Elena—with my wife." Even through his slight drunken haze everything was as clear as day and night to him. He slid past her, crossing the floor and retreating out of the room. He'd managed to gather his wits about him before entering his bedroom. Caroline lay there in their bed sleeping soundlessly. He sighed, kicking off his shoes before climbing in beside her, pulling her frame against his. There was no way he was going to let her go. She was his future…and it was time he started living it.

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

_2 Days before Christmas Eve_

Waking up to an empty bed hadn't been Damon's ideal way to greet the morning. Rosey had not been in her bed either and he was starting to grow worried. What if Caroline had left him?

(Why would she leave?)

Thankfully Elena was nowhere to be found but he would have given anything to see her if she knew where his wife had disappeared to with their child. Jeremy was no help. From what he'd managed to get out of him, the blondes had left not too long ago. And it seemed the only other person who might have an inkling as to where they'd gone off was Stefan. It took all of his will power not to bust down the door of his brother's bedroom and interrogate him.

His knuckles tapped roughly against the door, impatience flaring within him. He dealt it another sharp blow calling out his brother's name loudly.

The door swung in, a nearly naked Stefan greeting him. He had a strategically placed pillow covering his nether regions—thankfully. Damon raised a brow at the man, eyes drifting past him to where an unfamiliar redhead lounged comfortably in his bed, equally unclothed.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," The man informed him huskily, eyes wide as he shared a look with his brother. Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's misfortune. But there was no way he was leaving until he knew where Caroline was.

"Caroline?" He asked simply. The younger Salvatore nodded in understanding, rattling his brain for what it was exactly that she had told him before she left.

"Oh, yeah," Stefan muttered, recalling the short interaction he shared with the blonde in the kitchen only less than half an hour ago. She had been dressed in a habitual black, Rosey at her side donning black a soft, white sundress. "She took Rosey to visit Liz."

"_Liz?"_ Damon sighed in question. He hadn't thought about the fact he was now son-in law to the Sheriff of Mystic Falls—someone he had called friend.

"Yeah, I suppose this morning is as good a time as any other to visit her grave…" His brother said dryly, peering over his shoulder as if he were being called before returning his attention to Damon who wore an unidentifiable expression. "Look, Damon you know I love you, but I should get back to…"

Damon nodded in understanding, stepping back as his brother closed the door behind him and returned to his companion. The Salvatore blew out a deep breath. Liz was dead. The question now seemed to fall on what he would do…would he go to Caroline and Rosey—go the woman who had more than likely left him behind to deal with the unique pain by herself. He knew that was not even an option for him. He was showered and dressed with minutes to spare.

Damon snagged a familiar set of keys from their resting place. He climbed into the small compact and drove in silence until he made it to the cemetery. And there she stood, not too far off in the distance staring down at a tombstone. A pang shot through his heart as he hesitantly made his way to her. He recognized the look of pain on her face, the only relief radiating from the silent Rosey that stood at her side staring up at her. Her dainty arms wrapped securely around her mother's side.

(How did this happen?)

The Salvatore paused when Caroline looked up, eyes burning into his. A short trail of tears ran down her pale cheeks and the ache in his chest as he closed the distance between them. He came to stand at her side, Rosey pressed gently between the two as he wrapped a comforting arm around the woman's shoulders, pulling her to him.

His gaze fell down to the marble tombstone plotted securely in the ground beneath them.

_**IN MEMORY**_

_Elizabeth Forbes_

_June 19, 2015_

_Loving Mother and Grandmother_

"How did you know?" She whispered beside him, eyes returning to her mother's memorial. Damon titled his head to stare at her, the mixture of emotions dancing across her face as, he was sure, memories of her mother were flooding her mind. He remembered how terrible their relationship had once been…how much Caroline felt disconnected with the woman who was always just too busy to play mom. He also recalled how much their relationship had changed after she'd been turned. Liz had recognized the strength her daughter had developed, not simply that of the physical sort. Caroline had become more independent…she was sure of herself; she knew what it was she was supposed to do. Liz had recognized it in her daughter and had been happy about it. She'd looked past the thing the blonde had become…Caroline had taught her to think differently about Vampires.

"Stefan." He murmured simply as it explained everything. It was because of his brother that Caroline could live a normal life; the nice house with the white picket fence, the perfect children (yes, my children are perfect)…and Damon got to share that with her. His hand slid down to hers, fingers intertwining with one another as her head came to rest on his shoulder. "And…wherever you go, I go."

"Me too, Daddy?" Rosey asked gently from between them, blue eyes peering up at him questioningly. The Salvatore turned his soft stare onto the miniature Barbie and he rested his free hand on top of her head, the way his mother had when he'd been a young boy and patted it gently.

"Of course, to the very end," Damon proclaimed with a small chuckle as a large smile broke out across the girl's lips. "You won't be able to get rid of me."

A laugh ripped from Caroline's throat at that, eyes falling to Rosey who starred back up at them with her pleased countenance.

Even with such gloom in a place such at this Damon found happiness. He was surrounded by people that loved him unconditionally. Something he hadn't had in a long time—since the falling out with Stefan, who for a period of time he couldn't even bare to look at. The warmth of the sun was bounding off of the area, radiating them with its bright glow. He had missed the free feeling of being human…not having to worry about losing his day-walking ring and being confined to the dark. His finger felt lighter than it had in years, not having to carry such a burden. Now the only thing resting snuggly on his finger was his wedding ring—a symbol of the commitment he'd made to Caroline…to his family. For better or worse.

"I'm ready," She announced after a moment of silence, eyes flickering up to gaze at the Salvatore with a look of adoration. "I—I have to go into town again with Bon. She needs some help deciding on silverware for the Christmas Eve dinner, so…"

Damon nodded in understanding. "Go," he breathed, a soft chuckle in his voice as he nodded for her departure, "I'll take Rosey home. I'm sure we can find something fun to do."

"Are you sure?" She asked gently, unsure if she wished to leave them just yet.

He nodded again, this time with reassurance, pulling the small girl to him as to give Caroline room to move. "Yeah, Bonnie needs you."

A soft smile curved at Caroline's lips and she placed a sweet kiss on his temple and another on Rosey's forehead before departing from them. Damon watched silently as the woman made her way to their vehicle, sliding inside and starting up its engine. His eyes followed her until she disappeared down the road. Damon returned him attention back to the plot of land, the resting place of the first friend he had made in Mystic Falls in over one hundred years. Liz—she had been an exceptional woman. She'd raised an even far exceedingly exceptional daughter. Maybe that was why he had kept them both so close at his side. Not simply because he needed an in with the council…but because there was something within them that he had seen but had been unable to identify. Something special.

He felt that same small pang in his heart when remembering the older woman. She had been something. And the notion that she was no longer alive, well that sent a wave of sadness throughout him.

"Sleep well my friend." He said under his breath. He took hold of Rosey's small hand and led her away from the place. Damon made sure to secure her in the back seat since he did not have her car seat. His main priority now seemed to make sure his daughter was safe. It was something he imagined he would never have been able to do as a vampire. It was simply another thing he accounted to what Stefan had done, indirectly, for him. The spell that had been cast…waking up human…his blood having turned Caroline linking her to the spell, making her human as well…Katherine's death…and finally killing Klaus. His brother had in fact done everything he could. And Damon was starting to see that maybe it was all for the best. Maybe this was how everything was supposed to turn out. Fate had been so kind to him.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

They stood facing one another—almost in a circle of three, nozzles raised—ready for a battle of epic proportions. Damon did not know how it had started. He had been simply trying to make Rosey a root beer float when he'd been attacked. His t-shirt clung to his body, cold liquid trickling down his back from where Stefan had laid into him. His eyes shifted between his two opponents, both slightly opposing with their choice of weaponry.

"Now, we can do this the easy way…or the Damon way," He informed the two, gaze pointedly at his younger brother who stared back at him with an evil glint in his eye. He knew that look. It meant Stefan was planning something.

"How about…" Stefan began, sending his partner in the unplanned assault a look before continuing, "…we do this the Salvatore way?"

A large pair of blue orbs shinned brightly as they turned on Damon; a pair of small arms shook the contents of the bottle they held before unleashing the mess of dark soda upon him. Stefan laughed loudly as he sprayed his brother with chocolate syrup, effectively ruining his white t-shirt.

"Oh, no," Damon exclaimed as he was suddenly drenched. His moved—arms wrapping around the tiny waist of his first attacker as a giggle escaped her lips. He laughed at the sound as he lifted her from the ground, her feet dangling as she spoke, _"Daddy!"_

"Don't worry, Rosey." Stefan spoke up, arming himself with two cans of whipped cream. He stood before the two, pointing the offending ends at them, "Put her down, Damon."

The older Salvatore laughed. He could not remember the last time he had been surprised like this. The two had come in while his back was turned and simply began their attack on his clean clothes. Something had to be done about it; it was not as if they did not expect him to defend himself.

"And if I don't?" He inquired, brow raised in question. Before he could retreat from the room he was suddenly bombarded with strings of whip cream. Thinking quickly he raised Rosey's body up to use as a shield.

"Uncle Stefan!" She exclaimed with a laugh, body moving to try and avoid the food, "You're ge—getting me!"

"Surrender," Stefan ordered teasingly, refusing to end the assault. A laugh erupted from the small girl as she shook her head vigorously in reply.

"Never!" Rosey declared. She did have her mother's spirit. Damon's eyes found the digital clock of the microwave. _8:27_ p.m.

"Rosey it's almost time for bed," He informed her, setting her down to her feet. The miniature blonde turned to stare up at him, arms wrapped in front of her. She looked ridiculous with whipped cream matting her hair and face.

"I didn't surrender," She mumbled.

"I know, but your mom will be back soon and if she see's you like this I will be the one having to do some surrendering." Stefan chuckled from behind them. "Stef, can you take care of this? I need to give Rosey a much needed bath."

The younger man nodded understandingly before getting to work at cleaning the messy kitchen. Damon definitely owed him one. He owed him more than that though. He noted to get him something amazing for Christmas. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as Rosey continued on to the bathroom. Christmas…was only three days away and he had nothing for Caroline. He felt a sense of anxiety at that notion. How could he not have a gift for the woman he'd married?

(Fuck…I have to go shopping.)

With that in mind, he cleaned Rosey up before putting her to bed. The only problem was Caroline had yet to return from her day with Bonnie and he was beginning to grow worried. How long did it take to pick out plates? Damon was tempted to call the woman and tell her to hightail it home. But a part of him knew she'd call. And that part was right. His phone vibrated on his bedside table and he scooped it up and had it at his ear within seconds.

"Hello?"

"Damon." It was her. He breathed a sigh of relief, raising a hand to his face to massage his temple. "I'm going to be a little late."

"Where are you?" There was silence on her end for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"I don't want you to worry," Caroline began, which only served to do just the opposite. He felt his body tense up and he sat up straighter in their bed.

"Caroline, where are you?" He got out, frustration evident in his voice.

"Mystic Falls…Hospital," She said hesitantly. A surge of fear pulled him out of bed at her words.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He began spewing out question after question, running about the room looking for clothes to dress himself, "I will be there soon…"

"No!" Caroline spoke up, cutting him off, "I was having contractions, and Bonnie thought I was going into labor. It was a false alarm. Doctor said I could go home as soon as he clears me."

"Oh…" Damon breathed in relief. So nothing was wrong—she was safe. And she'd been having contractions which meant the baby could be coming any day now. He was going to finally meet his son.

"I should be home in twenty," She sighed. She sounded tired, probably from the false labor. "Wait up for me?"

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he sank back onto their bed. _"Always."_

(I will always wait for you.)

"Good." Caroline murmured softly before a click sounded and their call ended. He placed the phone back onto the bedside table and climbed back into bed. He would stay awake as long as he needed to so that he could see her face once more before sleep could overtake him.

Damon would go into town for her gift tomorrow. He simply needed to find a way to keep her busy. He hoped Stefan would be up to the task.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Caroline/Damon; Mention of Delena and Steroline; Matt/Bonnie; Alaric/Vanessa

**Warnings:** Langauge

**Important Note: **Now that I am officially on Spring Break I will be able to update more frequently. So check back for more updates and new fics that I plan on posting this coming week.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

_1 Day before Christmas Eve_

"You want me to do _what_?" He inquired confoundedly, eyeing Damon as if he'd asked him to offer up a limb or something of the sort. It had almost sounded as if his brother was requesting that he keep the effervescent Caroline Salvatore preoccupied so that he could go _shopping. _But then—suddenly, like all things that come to his attention, he realized the exact reason he needed the blonde distracted. "You forgot to buy her a gift."

His stated it a matter-of-factly. Stefan snorted with amusement at his brother's misfortune.

"You do know that if Caroline finds out—"

"She won't find out," Damon whispered conspiratorially from where he stood. He had managed to pull the younger Salvatore away from the breakfast, Caroline having only sent him a mild look of curiosity before going back to preparing Rosey's breakfast. "I just need you to keep her busy until noon. I should be back by then…"

Stefan rubbed a hand across his jaw. "I guess I could take them to the _Mystic Falls Historical Society Barbeque_."

Damon rolled his eyes at the inflection of his brother's voice when he announced the event's title. He'd almost forgotten how much the town's people loved a good social gathering. He recalled one of the first moments he'd laid eyes on Caroline—she'd been helping to set up for a similar event. It had been the Night of the Comet Festival. She'd been wearing a short, yellow sundress (_and by God he hated that color on her_) with a brimming smile on her lips when she found him watching her. There had been that same twinkle in her blue eyes that she held now whenever she looked at him.

"Good." Damon said, "Anything to keep them busy."

Stefan nodded. "I can do that."

Damon sighed at the response. Hopefully he'd have enough time to shop for the perfect gift.

"You can do what?" An all too familiar voice inquired as its source entered the parlor through the open archway. Both men turned their heads, greeting the delightful sight of the blond beauty in her flannel pajama pants and coordinating blue cotton top.

"Take you and Rosey to the town barbeque," Stefan spoke up, relieving his brother of the stress of forming a response. "I realized I haven't been able to spend any time with my best friend and favorite niece since you arrived so…"

"She's your only niece," Caroline snorted, crossing the room and patting the man on the cheek before moving to her husband's side. "And that sounds like fun."

"Great," His brother grinned, clapping his hands together. The blonde returned his smile. Turning to her husband she resting a hand on his shoulder, bring his head down for a gentle kiss. The warm sensations returned to him at the intimate feel of her body molding into his. And it did not even matter to him that Stefan was standing before them, watching idly as she expressed her love for him. He found his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her swollen belly closer to him. Heart pounding, he dipped his head toward her bare shoulder, planting a soft kiss along the smooth plane of porcelain white skin.

Somewhere, far off, past his senses, he heard his brother excuse himself and the sound of feet moving away from them.

All he could register was the feel of her body against his, like it was meant to be. She slid her hands up the flat of his stomach, pushing away from his slowly, hesitantly. His eyes fluttered open, locking on the familiar blue of hers.

"I should get ready," Her lips parted as she stared up at him. Damon smiled softly, swooping down to catch her lips for one final kiss before allowing her to leave the room.

_Wow…_He brought a hand to his lips. There were those tingles again…like warm light fettering across the plane of his mouth. He couldn't quite recall the last time he had a kiss that affected him so intensely.

"You really do love her." Elena's voice sounded softly from behind him.

He turned on his heel to face her. There was a familiar look of hurt etched on her face. He felt his stomach twisting as he stared back at the girl he'd once loved.

"Elena," He sighed, but she held a hand up, silencing him.

"No…It's okay Damon. I-I guess I have been living in the past." The brunette got out, falling onto the sofa furnishing the parlor and resting her head in her hands as she continued. "When Stefan left…you were the only one…I thought that you would always be there for me—love me."

He felt a sharp pang in his heart.

"I will always love you," Damon said, voice soft as he sat down beside her.

"But you're not _in love_ with me." She finished for him.

He nodded sadly. He can't remember when he'd fallen out of love with Elena. Somewhere between waking up to a pregnant Caroline and the kiss they had just shared, one so pure and full of love—he couldn't really identify. But the one thing he did know that he felt as if his heart was breaking by breaking the Gilbert's heart. And worst of all he did not know how they'd arrived at this point: him not loving her and she being more like Katherine than he remembered.

She was quiet for a moment.

"I remember…when you used to look at me the way you do Caroline…the way you started to after you came out of the hospital. I thought _**'hey…Damon's human…he needs me.'**_ But—" She broke off raising her head to look up before turning her gaze onto him. "When you and Caroline got together, I thought nothing of it. I was so used to you being Damon the vampire gigolo that I ignored the signs…God, I even thought that if I dressed and acted enough like Katherine—your first love, that I would be able to compete with Caroline."

"It's not a competition." Damon frowned, mirroring the words he'd heard Bonnie tell the blonde the first time he'd seen her. He found it odd how his affections for the woman had caused Elena to grow insecure. It seemed she'd wasted over six years of her life trying to win him back.

She managed to mutter _I know that, _looking back down at her hands in thought. "I guess it just took last night for me to see that…Caroline is it for you."

"I'm sorry…" The Salvatore offered gently. Elena gave him a half-hearted smile, wiping away at tears that threatened to spill out. She stood up, sending him one last look before making her way to the arch. She paused.

"It's okay, Damon." Elena said simply before disappearing into the corridor. He was still could not believe that after all the time he'd spent trying to win Elena over, he'd just turned her down, because he was in love with Caroline.

But then again, the blond was everything he had ever sought. She radiated love and beauty. She was smart, and sweet, strong and vivacious. She had interested him from the moment they'd meet.

_She is everything…_

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

Stefan watched Caroline as she lead Rosey by the Barbeque pit where Mayor Lockwood stood, smiling widely at the sight of the two blondes. Her blonde locks shined beautifully under the rays of the sun—something he'd always found to be the simplest form of beauty in his eyes. It didn't surpise him that his best friend could even get the mother of her ex Tyler to smile so widely, even after she'd broken up with him after the incidents at Homecoming. When he had left Mystic Falls in pursuit of finding a new way to kill Klaus, nothing could stop him from keeping tabs on the people he cared about, including the bubbly blonde. There was just something about her that pulled people in. That had pulled him in—made him want to befriend the girl.

His eyes followed the blonde's movements as she accepted two plates of food from the man behind the grill, offering him a pleasant smile. She simply radiated happiness. That is all he ever wanted; to make her happy, to make Damon happy, Elena…he'd wanted to be with the brunette. But she'd pushed him aside the moment he returned, telling him she loved his brother now and that she was sorry. It was ironic that Damon had waited so long for Elena to say those three words to him only for him to give all of his love to Caroline. And a part of him felt for Elena—even though she'd rejected him and resorted to desperate and somewhat _childish_ lengths to try and get Damon back. But the rational part of him realized that Elena was truly hurt by all that occurred; because as much as she hated Katherine she'd tried to become her and it was partially his fault for leaving her in the first place. But the fact still remained that everything he ever did was to protect the people he loved and that included Elena.

Childish laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and he felt a gentle tug at his hand.

"Come on Uncle Steffie," Rosey beckoned, leading him to where Caroline now sat across from the Lockwood woman grinning like an idiot.

"There you are Stefan," Mrs. Lockwood greeted him as he and Rosey approached the picnic table hand-in-hand, the small blond wearing a look of triumph for being able to retrieve the man all on her own. "It's good to see you, again."

"Hello, Carol." He said as he eyed the aging woman, noting her sharply raised eyebrow as she stared back at him. Sometimes he forgot that in aesthetics she was his senior which allotted her some formal introduction. But then again he'd never liked the flippant woman.

"I hear Damon is back," She spoke up brightly. She'd always seen the man a companion of sorts after the death of her husband. Carol's eyes skimmed the space of Mystic Falls Park searchingly, "Is he around here somewhere?"

He had feared that something like this might happen if they'd ran into someone who knew of the Salvatore's return—someone as nosy as Carol Lockwood who felt they were entitled to information such as this. He was supposed to be distracting Caroline from the fact that his brother had not joined them on their outing. His was not trained to handle delicate situations such as theses. Stefan hastily thought of a reply that would both appease Carol and keep the blonde off the _gift-hunting_ trail.

"No, actually, I told him I needed some one-on-one time with the girls." He informed the woman with a grin. It was partly true. He hadn't been able to catch up with the blondes since the last time he'd seen them, which sadly had been Liz' funeral almost a year ago. Damon hadn't attended…and Stefan understood. He had wanted nothing to do with him after what happened—after he'd almost died. But something had made him agree to come back home this time. And Stefan was thankful for that. He was happy for the events of last night too. It was the first time he was in the same room with Damon without feeling an ounce of tension.

With a sigh Stefan slid onto the bench beside Caroline. She sent him a strange sideways look as Rosey came to sit on her other side. Her look held a glimmer of suspicion as she returned her attention to the woman sitting before her. It was funny how both were still on good terms after Tyler skipped town with a case of the broken heart. He guessed Carol had understood the blonde's reasoning—she couldn't very well be with someone under Klaus' control.

"I guess I'll just be seeing him at the dinner." Carol sighed, nodding her head in agreement with her own words. Stefan's eyes snapped to attention at those words. He had been unaware that the Lockwood had been invited. "When does that start again, dear?"

"Eight." Rosey answered before her mother could speak up, a small smile on her face. Mrs. Lockwood peered down at the small blond with soft expression. Probably wishing that the miniature angel was her granddaughter.

"Carol!" A voice called out in the distance. Their attention turned to where a throng of suburban women stood in a tight huddle, all wearing floral sundresses that they might have even bought together. They called for her once again, all waving enthusiastically for her to come over, excitement in their tone. Carol excused herself like a well-mannered woman before joining the group.

_That was close,_ he thought as a plate was pushed ceremoniously in front of him.

"Eat up." Caroline said, already picking up her fork and going to work on the potato salad.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes danced over the display case of the local jewelry boutique as a familiar Christmas jingle filtered through the establishment. There were enough precious stones beneath the glass box to buy half of Mystic Falls.<p>

_How the hell do I choose?_

"May I be of some assistance?" A cringe worthy voice spoke up from behind him. He turned on his heel, meeting the expectant gaze of a slightly familiar face. He swore she'd been a cheerleader at Mystic Falls High. He looked down at her name tag: Tiki Collins. He recalled Caroline mentioning a girl by the same name once before when they'd been seeing one another shortly after his arrival into town.

"I'm looking for a gift." This wasn't the first time he'd bought a something for a woman. But it was his first time buying a gift for his wife. "Something u—"

"Damon." She cut him off before he could finish. He noted the look of recognition forming across her countenance so suddenly he was almost taken aback that she knew his name. He was fairly certain he'd never even met the woman. Her brows furrowed in shock as she took a step closer for further inspection of him. "Oh my God! It is you! How have you been? Where's Caroline? Are you two here shopping together? When did you guys get back into town?"

His head was spinning from the rapid fire interrogation coming from such a small person. Her voice was none too pleasant either—of that, he did remember Caroline saying the girl was on a whole different plane of annoying. Even Judgy had disliked her, and the only people she truly disliked were of the supernatural variety.

"Caroline is at the town barbeque." Damon informed her shortly, letting his eyes fall back to the contents of the glass casing. There were so many intricate designs of necklaces and earrings, rings—things that all seemed to flashy for a woman like his wife. She deserved something as beautiful as she was and just as special. "I'm looking for something…for Caroline."

"Ah—I see." Tiki nodded in understanding. Her gaze followed his to the display of sparkling garnishes for the holidays and confetti in the shape of snowflakes that added an effect of merriment for her costumers. The people of Mystic Falls were all about spreading Christmas cheer. And although all of Main Streets shops were open for the holidays- "I think we just might have something in the back."

An unusual smile quirked at her lips as she moved, disappearing into the back room of the boutique. It was a strange twist of fate that the woman who'd be selling him Caroline's Christmas gift is the same woman the blonde couldn't stand back in high school.

_Prom…_The thought suddenly came to him. It was possible that she'd meet him at the girl's senior prom when he'd escorted Caroline. Maybe her relationship with Tiki had taken a turn for the better and the two girls were no longer frenimies as teen drama usually dictated.

Tiki reappeared from the back room, carrying a long, velvet case in her hands, looking down at it thoughtfully. Damon shifted uncomfortably at her look of utter pensiveness. "Wha—"

The dark-skinned woman's eyes slid from what was in her hands to him. "If I remember correctly, Caroline enjoyed the simple things in life."

That was true. The blond was happiest when she was sitting at home with Rosey and him…enjoying the little things in life. Damon titled his head as the woman held out the hand with the small case. He reached an arm out, accepting it hesitantly from her, unsure of what to expect. His fingers slid across the velvet surface of the case…he opened it slowly.

_Whoa…this is…_He ran a finger along the line of diamonds_...perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

He could not remember the last time he'd sat down to celebrate something he'd once seen as trivial like Christmas Eve before. How could he when he'd spent so much time focused on matters of life and death? First, it was trying to get Katherine out of the tomb…then it was trying to win the love of Elena—when truly, he'd never deserved the woman as much as his brother had at the time.

Then his attention had moved onto protecting the doppelganger from his jealous ex, who tried time and time again to break the new bond he and Stefan had newly forged…going so far as to kill Caroline and use her in one of her plots. Then it was up to him to protect her from Klaus, the psychotic Hybrid that could simply take them all down with the flick of the wrist. And while he was trying to do that, he'd made more futile attempts at winning over the woman, and he had…for a while. But somewhere along the way—maybe after he had been shot, something must have changed in him. Maybe it was simply just a paradox that he'd be unable to figure out. He arrived in the future, where he'd fallen in love with his new life, and Caroline…so that when he returned (and he was still unsure it that would even happen) he'd be able to forge the relationship with her that they now seemed to have; something so pure and simple.

And at last there was Stefan—he'd spent so much time resenting his brother for leaving them (him and Elena). He'd hated him for hurting the brunette, for trying to _save _him by going with Klaus in the first place. At the time he was so frustrated that he simply couldn't understand _why _but then—they were brothers…and if it had been the other way around: Stefan the one who had been bitten by Tyler, he knew he would have done the exact same thing. He would have offered himself up to Klaus in exchange for his brother's spared life. Even if it meant leaving Elena, the love of his (then) life behind, he would have done it without any second thoughts.

* * *

><p>Damon tucked the small case in the inside pocket of his coat as he stepped inside the boarding house. He was glad he still had access to some of his old accounts, the ones many people of affluence had been so kind enough to wire money into with a bit of compulsion on his part.<p>

It was unusually quiet he thought as he closed the front door behind him.

_(They must not be back yet.)_

Stefan really had come through for him, serving as the perfect distraction.

"Damon."

The Salvatore's eyes shot up, meeting the familiar gleam of Jeremy. The man stood awkwardly in front of him, studying his movements through slightly narrowed eyes. He could not recall ever having such an unusual relationship with the younger man—if anything he'd treated like the brother he never wanted (he was at times much more truthful with him then he was Stefan). But now…it seemed that this was another bad aspect of the future: Jeremy's obvious dislike of him.

_(Not that it even matters.)_

But then again—it mattered to him that he'd hurt Elena. And a part of him, the part that looked past the man's obvious affections for his wife, missed being able to joke around with the Gilbert.

"Hey." Damon greeted softly, staring back at him expectantly.

"Elena told me that you two talked." The brunet sighed as he took a step forward, expression lighter than usual whenever he spared the Salvatore a look.

The man's face contorted in surprise at his words. It seemed he'd be two for two by the end of the day. "Oh…"

Jeremy nodded toward the sitting room, leading the way in so that they could sit down and talk. It was strange that today of all days the man had decided to give him more than a minute of his time without so much as a grimace or odd expression.

"Elena—"

"Is important to me," Her brother interjected as the two sat down across from one another, the expansive coffee table separating them effectively. "So is Caroline."

"Caroline is the most important woman in the world to me." Damon stated truthfully.

"I know, Elena told me." Jeremy sighed, raising a hand to his temple and rubbing the spot gently, "I know you haven't been leading my sister on…I thought you were…after everything you two have been through, with Stefan and Klaus. I guess, I was just holding in all this…_hostility_…towards you for breaking her heart."

"I _never_ meant to hurt her," The Salvatore murmured. He would never want to hurt the girl.

"Damon…when you started showing interest in Caroline, after your whole _**'hey, I'm human now, but that doesn't mean I can't still act like a dick' **_phase, we all thought it was just one of your usual hookups…or one of your twisted attempts at winning Elena over." Jeremy informed him with slight understanding in his voice. "But when you two started getting more serious…and Elena didn't want to believe that it was true—I couldn't either. I had to be on her side when everyone else accepted you two as a couple."

Jeremy paused for a moment.

"And when you two left…she refused to see that there was no chance for you and her. I just—I was just so angry at you for how you made her feel. And then when Stefan came back…she couldn't return the feelings she'd once had for him because she was still in love with you. Because you hadn't fully let her go. You two never sat down and talked…but now you have. Now she can move on with her life."

The Salvatore tilted his head at the man. Uncertain of his words; it almost seemed as if he were grateful for what he did. For talking with Elena. Usually when he talked things out with Elena there were misunderstandings and people got hurt.

"I just—thanks for talking with her." He finally left out, any inkling of malice in his tone gone. "You know…when I heard you were coming I thought…it might be for Elena. I guess over the years even I began to confuse Elena's fantasy with reality. But—from the moment you stepped out of that shitty suburban SUV with Caroline and Rosey…I knew that wasn't the case. The way you looked at the two of them…like they were so important to you. But that didn't mean I still couldn't be a dick to you for Elena's sake."

Damon chuckled at that last bit of knowledge. Under no normal circumstance would Jeremy pulling a dick-move ever phase him in the least. "Been there, done that."

That earned him a laugh from the man. "I know. I'm pretty sure I was the butt of many of your jokes."

"No, I think Stefan won that award after he grew out a mullet." Damon said smugly.

"Did I just hear my name and mullet in the same sentence?" His brother suddenly appeared, effectively ending that conversation. His forehead had its usual pensive lines. "I thought you were _never _to talk about that again."

"Never say never," Damon sang out as he stood from his seat, picking up and effectively pelting his brother with a coach pillow. Stefan chuckled dryly, catching the small cushion and sliding into the loveseat opposite Damon and Jeremy.

"How did gift hunting go?" He asked with interest. He wanted to know if his brother had at least gotten his wife something good. Something Caroline-like.

"Great actually." Damon said, peering over to where Stefan had entered as a sudden thought came to him. "Where are the girls?"

"Bonnie called her on the way here, apparently with some big news. She took the call in her room. And Rosey's coloring in her room."

Damon nodded, digging into the inside pocket of his coat and tossing the small case to his brother. "Do me a favor and hide this. I don't want to run the risk of Care finding it; you know how snoopy she can get."

Stefan caught the case, eyes downcast at it in wonder. When he looked up his brother was gone, leaving him and Jeremy alone. "I'm gonna go…hide this."

"Smart thinking." The brunet stated.

* * *

><p>He watched her…his little girl as she adorned the pasty white pages of her coloring book with blues and pinks and all the assorted colors of the rainbow. It amazed him that part of him…of who he used to be was in that tiny person. A miniature angel that he'd help create sitting right before his eyes. He leaned against the doorframe, blue eyes following the soft stroke of her tiny hands as they brought the drawings of Cinderella to life. She was just like her mother. Keeping within the lines of the picture as she went along, a look that was a mixture of determination and joy on her face at the art she was creating.<p>

He was proud of the art he had created with Caroline. The most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on.

When he had been a vampire the thought of children rarely crossed his mind, seeing how he would never be able to have one. But now, he had another on the way. A son all his own, someone that would carry on the family name. And that filled him the warmth of happiness. Knowing that he did not just breed death and destruction… he could create life.

"Hey." Her soft voice sounded behind him. He felt soft arms wrap around his waist, and the heat of Caroline's body pressing into his side as she stood beside him in the doorway of Rosey's room.

"Hey." He breathed back in kind, letting his eyes fall down to her face. She was gazing adoringly at their daughter, lips curved into a full on smile. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her blonde head, the scent of her vanilla shampoo wafting to his nose.

Damon pulled away slowly, allowing her to mold into his side as they watched their daughter. The girl's blonde curls bouncing as she peered up at them with her perfect blue orbs. Her delicate lips curved into a cheeky grin as she caught their stares before returning to her coloring book.

_(This is the life I always dreamed of. This is what I want. This is what I need.)_

All thoughts about the past, whatever happened between him and Elena, him and Jeremy, with Stefan…none of that mattered when he looked at his daughter—at Rosey. None of it seemed important enough in comparison to the small girl and her happiness. And from now on nothing ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Used<strong>:

_Higher_ by Creed

_Perfect Memory_ by Remy Zero

_You Are the Best Thing_ by Ray LaMontagne


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** It's a Wonderful Life

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Caroline/Damon; Mention of Delena and Steroline; Matt/Bonnie; Alaric/Vanessa

**Warnings:** Language

**Note:** A long overdue update. There will probably be one more chapter for this.

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

_Christmas Eve_

The sweet aroma of gingerbread stirred him from his restful sleep. It—Christmas spirit, as his favorite blond liked to call it, was in the air. He sat up slowly, eyes drifting over to the sleeping figure lying next to him in bed. Her delicate curls framed her face perfectly, even in her sleep, and her pink lips were set in a soft smile.

"_Good morning_." She mumbled snuggling into his side, molding her pregnant form to him. There was something about the way her body felt against him…about knowing that she was carrying _his_ son_…_Joseph; knowing in his heart that he would be able to do all the things he'd only ever _dreamed_ of doing if having a son had been possible.

A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple before responding with much adoration in his tone.

"Morning," The man raised his hand slowly, running his fingers along the soft plane of her creamy white cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed at the intimate touch, a soft sigh escaping her lips. It was a _moment_ he hoped to replay in his head for years to come. "You are _amazing_."

Loving blue eyes gazed back into his as a comfortable silence fell over them. This was _nice. _

_(This feels right.)_

So little in his life had ever gone his way or gone right. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, something always managed to fall out of place or get one over on him. With Katherine it had been her secrets and lack of true love for him. With Elena it had been the constant need to win her over, to prove to himself that he was better than Stefan.

Now, he didn't see the need in any of that. He was human, married to Caroline, with a daughter, and a son on the way. _(This is my reality…)_

"You okay, Damon?" The lull of her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He took in her slightly worried expression, noting the glint of wonder in her eyes. God, she was beautiful.

He nodded sheepishly, allowing a sly grin to mare his face for a moment. "Just thinking about the look that's going to be on your face when you see your present."

Brow raised, a laugh escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes; pulling the sheets back and sitting up slowly. She inhaled sharply, hand instantly moving to her swollen stomach.

"Are you okay?" Damon exclaimed, worry making its way onto his face at the pained expression that crossed her face.

"_Yeah._ Joseph's at it again." Caroline mumbled, taking his hand without question and placing it over her tummy, staring back at him adoringly. "He's still kicking."

That sensation of awe washed over him once again, connecting—even momentarily—with the life being harbored within the blond's belly. It was strange. And beautiful. And surreal to think this was the future he had to look forward to.

_(This is the life I want…I __**want**__ Caroline…and Rosey and Joseph…and Stefan…)_

As if the younger man could read his thoughts the door to their bedroom opened slowly, a familiar head poking itself inside for a peek, "Are you ready for a day of awesome?"

"Stefan," The blond rolled her eyes although the grin on her face was proof enough of the fact that she did not mind her brother-in-law's intrusion. She climbed out of bed, feet sliding into the pair of slippers at her end, and crossing the room over to where the man stood. "Try and keep my husband in one peace."

With a joking pat on the arm she swept passed him and out of the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"Are you ready?" Stefan inquired once again with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"For _what_?"

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me."<p>

He bellowed with laughter as Jeremy, Matt and Alaric appeared, coming down the front steps of the boarding house, wearing matching team shirts. They were seriously going to play football? His brows shot up in surprise at the sight before amusement quickly took over. The three had their faces painted as if they were off to war, which Damon and Stefan had at least actually had been.

In one word, they looked completely _ridiculous. _But the ladies, watching from the porch, seemed to love it.

His gaze flickered to where Caroline sat, light blue, wool cardigan wrapped squarely around her shoulders. She offered him a reassuring smile, one that made his heart flutter and his head turn to mush.

"Three on two isn't fair!" Stefan's voice pulled him back into the game.

_(Man, is he taking this thing seriously?)_

"Don't be such a baby Salvatore." An all too familiar voice chuckled, announcing them to the sudden arrival. His head snapped toward its source, eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the muscular figure of the boy who'd been a torn in his side since the day they'd met.

Tyler Lockwood. _(What is __**he**__ doing here?_)

"Your star player has arrived." The man wore a cheeky grin, arm slung over the shoulders of some unfamiliar brunette. As if he could sense he'd lost their focus he continued. "This is Hayley, my girlfriend. She runs with a pack back in Tennessee."

A chorus of hellos sounded as the woman joined the others on the porch, leaving her man to get down and dirty with the boys—as Alaric liked to put it. Damon suddenly wondered if he was supposed to play jealous husband at the unexpected arrival of Caroline's last love.

_(Would she want me to? Yes…no…)_

The game got quickly underway: Matt, Jeremy and Alaric on one team and Damon, Stefan and Tyler on the other. It was flag football but the guys didn't miss the occasional opportunities to pounce on each other. It made the game more thrilling that way. Stefan threw the ball and Damon or Tyler was quick to catch it before one of the other opposing players could reach them. It was unfair, really. The teams were definitely unevenly matched.

_(I mean we have a werewolf on our team for god sakes!)_

But it was the sounds of her cheering—Caroline—that fueled the Salvatore in every sense of the word. He was running and throwing, hell, even catching the football. And all for her. Just to hear the sound of her voice…the way it poured back into his heart tenfold. There seemed to be no limit on the sway she had over him.

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

The boarding house was abuzz with Christmas music and singing. Not the mention the almost horde-like group of people that arrived for the _small_ Christmas Eve dinner party. It was as if someone had invited the entire council. One guess: Carol Lockwood. The woman craved being the center of attention within Mystic Falls' community.

She was incorrigible, which could attribute to the fact that he was at the moment hiding out in Rosey's bedroom while the little girl was getting dressed by her mother. The woman he had grown to love and call wife.

"You are being ridiculous, Sweetie," The blond sighed, pulling the sparkling sliver ensemble over her daughter's head. It was her party dress for the night, reminiscent of the silver tinsel they'd decorated the tree with.

"Carol Lockwood is a piranha. I highly doubt she's my biggest fan…I mean…you dated her son—" She interjected before he continued, turning away from the tiny blond girl to stare at him in amusement.

"Damon, that was like _six years _ago. Carol could care less, besides she has Hayley now to faun over." She grinned cheekily as he approached her in a few short strides. She leaned into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

He placed a soft kiss along the pulse of her neck, fingers idly tracing patterns into her stomach. His eyes drifted to Rosey, who sat on her perch watching them with a brimming smile. She was perfect…had her mother's smile. _(They're perfect_._)_

"I lo—" The abrupt opening of their bedroom door cut him off as a familiar figure appeared. It was Stefan.

"You guys are missing the party." The man informed them, although the grin tugging at his lips said he could care less. Damon turned from Caroline, taking in the appearance of his brother. This was strange. This feeling that seemed to be overwhelming whenever he was around them. This unfamiliar feeling. He believed it was…_happiness_. For the first time in his life he was happy. He couldn't control the expression that marred his face at the small revelation.

Stefan stared at him oddly for a moment, catching the look, before quickly averting his attention to the two blonds. "Honestly, Care, I thought you'd be the first one out there. You're leaving me to the hyenas that are Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelorettes."

Rosey giggled, sliding down from her seat with the help of her mother before trotting across the room toward her uncle; taking his hand in hers.

"I'll protect you Uncle Stefan!" She exclaimed brightly, beaming up at him. He chuckled, patting her head with his free hand before speaking up.

"Also, Bonnie is looking for you." He informed, directing his words to the woman who'd been his best friend since high school.

"Well then I shouldn't keep her waiting." Caroline said brightly, turning and quickly stealing a kiss from the elder Salvatore before making her way out into the party. Damon suddenly missed the feeling of the woman at his side. It seemed she was an important part of his life…someone who'd come to love him unconditionally despite their differences.

_(She is amazing…and kind, and everything I have ever wanted.)_

* * *

><p>He stood silently on the back porch of the boarding house, staring out into the starry night in wonder. Never…not in a million years…could he have ever dreamed that something like this would happen to him. Never had he imagined he'd be married to none other than Caroline Forbes with a daughter he loved more than anything in the world and his first son on the way.<p>

"Damon." A familiar voice greeted. The Donovan kid offered him a warm smile, Tyler Lockwood trailing closely behind nursing a flute of champagne.

"Hey." The Salvatore breathed out, unsure of what else to say. It was a bit awkward, being alone with the only other guys his wife had ever shared strong relationships with. Either of them could have been living his life. They had enough history with the blond…but somehow it had been _him_ that had managed to get the coveted 'I do'.

"It's strange." He spoke up after a beat, eyes dancing along the expanse of Christmas lights marring the neighboring houses. All so beautiful, so bright. Like Caroline. "I never thought that I could ever be this…_happy_."

Damon turned his head, eying the two thoughtfully. Matt was the first to speak up, wearing the semblance of a confused smile. "You have every reason to be, Damon. You have an amazing wife, a beautiful daughter and a son on the way."

"Caroline and me? Now _how_ did that happen?" He wondered aloud. It was something that never ceased to amaze him. Out all the men in her life…all of them better or kinder…she had chosen _him_.

"Well, you became a man she could love." Tyler spoke up for the first time, taking a sip of his champagne. He spoke with such honesty.

"I mean, you two couldn't have been more _perfect_ for each other." Matt added as an afterthought, "She made you a better man, every moment you were together. We could all see it."

Damon closed his eyes at his words. At the unexplainable peace that seemed to wash over him in that moment. He took a breath, turning to speak once again before the sudden hasty arrival of Vanessa cut him off.

"She's gone into labor! Caroline's in labor!" She exclaimed in a mixture of excitement and worry. The Salvatore felt as if he might collapse to his knees, an unfamiliar sensation coursing throughout him at the unexpected news.

This was _it_. He had been planning on presenting her with his gift later on in the night but it seemed the world had plans of its own. Caroline was in labor…she was having his _son_. A feeling of lightheadedness wracked him momentarily before he collected himself, shooting off commands to Tyler and Matt to call ahead to the hospital and pull the car around.

This was _it_.

He was going to be a father. _Again_.

(_I think I might pass out!_)

* * *

><p>Joseph Zach Salvatore was beautiful. And so was the woman cradling him in her arms, tired eyes staring down at him in adoration. He sat at her bedside, fingers caressing the sides of her arm. It had been hours of labor…pushing…pain…blood. And he had been there every step of the way, by her side. Where he belonged.<p>

It was…the most incredibly thing he had ever witnessed. The birth of _his_ son. Stefan was looking after a sleeping Rosey, while he was there.

It was surreal the night he had had. Something he could have never even dreamed would be possible. Not after a century of compelling and killing. Not after all of the bad he had done.

In his entire life he could not pinpoint a moment or _thing_ that he'd ever done that was purely good. Purely human. But tonight…this was the moment. This is what he would remember for years to come. This—Joseph—was a good thing. One of the only good things he'd ever done, aside from Rosey who he adored. And Caroline—

He loved the woman. There was no doubt in his mind about that now. Not after everything she'd given him. Everything she represented.

(_I could never love someone as much as I love her…Rosey…Joseph…Stefan…_)

"He's perfect." Caroline whispered, tiny droplets of sweat marring her brow as her gaze flickered to the man. There was utter joy in her bright, blue eyes. He felt a familiar pang in his chest at the look she gave him. There was no hate, no fear, _nothing_ that he'd been familiar with in the past. She looked at him with _love_. Pure and simple.

_Thump. _

"Our little Joseph." She continued, before leaning over and claiming his lips in a slow, tender kiss. _Thump. Thump. Thump_. Her lips were dry and chapped, yet he didn't care. The pure depth of his love surpassed everything—to him her lips were perfect. Sweet and delicate in taste. His heart soared at the sensation, tingles really, running through him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She pulled away from him, smiling at him. His hand suddenly moved over his chest, noting the chill that ran down his spine. He was suddenly very cold. Out of breath.

_(Something's wrong…I can't…)_

He struggled to take a breath, eyes falling to where his hand covered his chest. He pulled it away slowly, realizing for the first time that it was sticky. His blue orbs widened at the sight. The crimson colored liquid seeped slowly from what appeared to be a bullet wound.

His eyes snapped up to the woman, who was now silently gazing back at him with an unaffected expression. It was as if she did not even notice his heart was bleeding out. _Thump. Thump._ He pressed his hand back to his chest, trying to compress the wound, the sound of a heart drumming was deafening to his ears.

"_Damon."_ Caroline called out to him. But the blond's lips had not moved. _Thump…Thump…_

"_Damon, open your eyes."_ _(What is she talking about? My eyes are open…_)

There was an unexplainable tug—some unknown, unseen force. A shiver ran down his spine as his vision failed him. The visage of his wife and newborn son blurred before his eyes, spilling into darkness. _(Wha—what's happening?)_ His skin was suddenly on fire, every inch of his body trembling as he tried to stand from his seat, arm reaching out for them.

"_Come on, Damon!" Thump…Thump. Thump._ Beads of sweat trickled down his paling skin, and he fell to his knees as another shiver wrecked his body. Caroline and Joseph were getting further and further away from him. Something was wrong.

He was _dying_. He realized it with a start. He'd been shot over six years ago, this exact day…this exact hour by a witch working with Stefan.

His mind swam with thoughts, the most prominent belonging to a voice that was not his. Was not Caroline's. This time it was another familiar woman that had been important in his life. Rose.

"_This is the life destined for you, Damon. Don't fuck it up."_ He felt sudden warmth on his shoulder and his eyes drifted over the woman, her apparition as beautiful as he remembered. She had been his friend. And in some way he had loved her. Not as he had Katherine—obsessively, or Elena—selfishly. And not even as he did Caroline—unconditionally. She had earned the type of love deserved to a sister or mother; someone who'd guided him toward his happiness.

"What's happening to me?" The man inquired even though he was fairly certain of the answer.

"You're going back, Damon." Rose sighed, gazing down at him sympathetically. "All you have to do is _open your eyes_."

Damon felt the beginning of another wave of pain coming on and braced himself, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"_Open your eyes, Damon. Please."_

With a guttural noise, his lids fluttered open slowly upon command by the all too familiar voice.

"Oh, thank god!"

His eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light hovering overhead. Rose was gone and in her place, hovering over him looking relieved was Elena. He sat up with shaky arm where he lay—in a hospital bed. Everything was bright, and he noted the small Christmas decorations hanging around the room.

"What happened, Damon?" She asked worriedly, large doe eyes staring down at him in a way he'd wished for so long ago. Now it only served to make him grow uncomfortable. His gaze drifted down to where her hand cradled his. There were no tingles at the touch…no warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach. Nothing.

He slowly pulled his hand from hers, eyes dwindling down to the bandages wrapped around his chest. His fingers feathered over the material, noting the ever present heart beat that labeled him human.

"You're _human_, Damon." Elena spoke up softly, a glimmer of hurt behind her eyes at his actions. She was not used to him drawing away from her touches. In fact, he usually did whatever he could to get her to touch him.

"I know." The man sighed, running a hand through his hair, matted with sweat. A part of him felt _dead_. It was as if he were returning to a world he had long forgotten. A world where he had loved Elena, had repulsed Caroline, and had a deteriorating relationship with his brother.

"How?" A voice called from the doorway. His breath caught in his throat at the familiar sound. He looked past Elena—the woman he had once thought he loved, to where the blond stood, staring back at him strangely. A soft hue of pink mare her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed with dry tears as if she'd been crying.

Silence. And then he finally spoke, able to formulate some semblance of an answer. "A witch. I—I was tracking Stefan and stumbled upon her."

Caroline took a hesitant step into the room, crossing the tiny space until she hovered behind the nearly forgotten Doppelganger, the light illuminating her long blond locks. "And how…how am _I_ human?"

Damon thought for a moment before responding. "My blood turned you…I think; it's possible that those from my bloodline were affected too."

"That makes sense." Elena spoke up, reminding the two of her presence. Damon's blue orbs flickered to her for a moment, offering a curt smile at her agreement before returning his full attention to his future wife.

There was a glint of _something_ in her eyes as she gazed down at him in his hospital bed, looking as weak…as _human_ as she'd ever seen him. He did not miss the slight flush in her cheeks as he gazed back at her with an unyielding intensity.

Even then, he _felt_ it. The undeniable emotions they were both feeling. The prospect of being human again was almost too overwhelming. But he could see it…in her eyes. There was a certain level of happiness at the mere idea of it.

And maybe…she could see that same happiness in his eyes as well. Whenever he looked at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.<strong>_


End file.
